The Other Lightwood
by Wolves491111
Summary: What would have happened if Alec had a twin sister? What if Clary had always known she was a Shadowhunter? What if Simon was never a Mundie or Daylighter, but was just a Shadowhunter? What if Ragnor had never been killed? Sorry, suck at summaries. Malec, Ragnor/OC, some Clace and Sizzy. Rated T for language and suggestive material.
1. Chapter 1

"Shelby!" a voice called from the other side of the door. "Shelby, get your ass up out of bed!"

Shelby got out of bed, got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt, and went into the kitchen of the Institute, where her three siblings, Jace, Simon and Clary were.

"Morning, Max," she said, sitting down next to her younger brother, who was eating cereal and reading a comic book. "What're you reading?"

"Manga," he said simply.

"Cool," she said, and turned her attention to her twin, who was sipping from a cup of coffee. "Alec, where're Mom and Dad?"

"They left for Idris this morning," he answered, and continued to sip his coffee.

"Oh," she said, disappointed that they hadn't at least left a note for her.

"Oh, Alec," Jace said. "Can you and Iz go interrogate some warlock today? Clary and I have plans."

Shelby could see Alec's shoulders tense up for a split second, but it was so small, she thought she was the only one who saw it.

"Actually," Izzy said. "Me and Simon have plans, too."

"I'll go with you, Alec," she said, knowing Alec wouldn't want to go alone.

"Thanks, Shell." He gave a small smile, and she returned it.

After everyone finished their breakfast, Shelby and Alec went to grab some weapons in case they needed them. While Shelby grabbed a seraph blade, a witchlight, a stele and a few daggers, Alec only grabbed a stele, a witchlight and a small dagger.

"Do you really need that many weapons, Shelby?" he said, being a protective twin brother.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Now, let's go interrogate a warlock."

Shelby and Alec walked to the library, and saw Jace there, looking at books again.

"Hey, Jace," Alec said, walking over to his _parabatai_. "Where's the warlock we're supposed to interrogate?"

Jace just pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to Alec.

"Thanks, Jace. We'll see you later," Shelby said, and she and Alec left the Institute. They caught the subway, and headed to Brooklyn.

Magnus was sitting in his apartment watching television when he heard the buzzer.

He walked over, pressed the buzzer, and shouted, "WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK?"

"We're Shadowhunters from the New York Institute," a girl's voice said. She didn't sound gentle, but she didn't sound tough, either. "We need to ask you a few questions."

Magnus buzzed her up, knowing that if he didn't, the Clave would be suspicious of him.

He opened the door, and two Shadowhunters walked in. One was a pale boy with black hair and blue eyes, who was wearing a large sweater and some slightly baggy jeans. The other was a girl who looked almost exactly the same, the only differences being that her hair was slightly longer, and she was wearing better-fitting black jeans and a black shirt. He had to admit that they were beautiful.

"What do you want, Nephilim?" he asked, closing the door and leading them over to a set of couches.

The girl spoke up, while the boy played with a loose thread on his sweater. "First of all, I'm Shelby, and this is my twin brother, Alec. Next, we need to know your name."

"Magnus Bane," he said, shocked that there were people that didn't know his name.

They asked him questions for a couple of minutes, and stood up to leave.

"Thank you, Magnus," Shelby said.

"Bye," Alec muttered, and they started to walk towards the door.

"Wait," Magnus said, grabbing Shelby's arm. He grabbed a piece of paper, which he handed to the girl. "You two should come to my party tomorrow night."

"Thanks," Shelby said again, and her and Alec left.

_What's wrong with me? _Magnus thought.

Alec heard a knock on his door, and went over to open it. All he saw was black hair as someone pushed past him into his room.

"What do you want, Shelby?" he questioned as his twin walked over to his closet.

"You and me are going to that party tomorrow night, and you at least have to wear clothes that fit better." Alec was about to protest, but Shelby kept on going. "You can still wear a sweater and jeans, but they have to fit better."

"Fine." Alec normally would've protested if someone was going to make him dress differently for a party, but he knew Shelby wouldn't go crazy about it like Izzy would.

"That's it," she shouted after digging through Alec's closet for a few minutes. "You and me are going shopping."

Shelby and Alec headed for the nearest shopping mall, and looked through stores for an outfit for Shelby to wear, then looked for a pair of jeans and a sweater for Alec to wear.

When they finished shopping, Alec and Shelby headed back to the Institute.

"Holy shit!" Isabelle screamed when they walked in, which caused everyone else to come down. "You took Alec shopping? How much did he argue?"

"Not at all," she replied, and dragged Alec to her room, leaving everyone staring at them, their eyes wide. She kept her clothes laid out on her desk chair, and hid Alec's under her bed.

Alec glanced out the window by Shelby's desk, and saw that it was starting to get dark out. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright," she replied. "I'm going to walk around with Max."

"At least take a dagger with you."

"I was going to," she said, grabbing her weapon and leaving the room.

Alec left her room and fell asleep, thinking about the party tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Max!"

The door to the room opened, and Shelby's youngest sibling came out.

"Hi, Shelby," he said.

"Hey, Max. You want to go out and walk for a little bit?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling up at his sister. "Let me just grab my jacket."

Max rushed into his room, and reappeared two seconds later.

The two Lightwoods walked around New York for a short amount of time, and went to bed after getting back to the Institute.

…

"Shelby!"

"What do you want, asshole?" Shelby shouted to Jace on the other side of the door.

"Hey, hey. Watch the language. You know what Mom would say." Shelby could just see him smirking. "And you told me to wake you up."

She moaned, knowing Jace wouldn't leave until she came out. "Fine. Just let me get dressed."

The Shadowhunter rolled out of bed, and walked over to her closet, deciding on wearing sweats and a concert shirt, and quickly put her ebony hair up in a messy bun.

Shelby walked down to the kitchen, quickly making cinnamon toast and chocolate milk, and going to the library, where Alec was looking just as fashionable.

"Hey, sexy," she said, a smirk on her face. "What're you looking for?"

"Nothing," he stated simply. "Just looking."

Just then, a small figure ran into the library and up to the twin Lightwoods. "Alec," Max said, looking at Shelby. "Izzy says-"

"Hey," Shelby cut him off. "I know I don't exactly look girly, but I didn't think I looked like a dude."

A slight blush crept onto the youngest Lightwood's cheeks. "Sorry, Shelby," he said, and turned to the slightly chuckling figure next to her. "Izzy says she needs to borrow some money to go to the movies with Simon."

Alec rolled his blue eyes, but pulled out his wallet, handed Max a few bills, and made him take it to their younger sister.

Shelby eventually decided to read some of the Codex again, and sat down on the couch. She munched on her toast and sipped from her cup while reading the book.

She had finished reading about Downworlders again, when Clary and Jace decided to walk in.

"Hi, Alec. Hi, Shelby," Clary said in her small voice.

"Hey, Clary," Shelby said, smiling at her adoptive brother's girlfriend.

"Shelby," Jace said. "Are you trying to look sexy today?" he joked. Shelby set her book down and walked up to Jace. She leaned in as if to hug him, and expertly brought her knee to his groin, earning a pained gasp from Jace, and a few laughs from Clary and Alec.

"Alec, I need an _iratze._"

"Not putting that rune on you," he said, and turned back to the bookshelves, his cheeks a light pink.

"Alec," Shelby called from behind Alec's door.

"Come in, Shelby!"

Alec's twin came in, carrying their outfits for the party. "The party's in two hours we need to get ready."

Alec groaned. "Why now?"

"Because. I'm having Izzy give me a makeover, and I'm at least going to make your hair look decent."

He groaned again. "Fine."

"Alright. Now," she handed him his jeans and sweater. "Get dressed."

Shelby went into Alec's bathroom while Alec stripped down to his boxers. Then he put on his jeans, and as he started to grab his shirt, Shelby walked in wearing pre-ripped jeans and a black tank top with a blue ripped shirt over it.

"Hey," She looked at his chest. "You really should wear better-fitting clothes more often."

Alec rolled his eyes while he put his sweater on, and Shelby added, "But I won't make you. I'm not Izzy. Now, to the bathroom!"

Alec reluctantly walked to his bathroom, and saw a spray bottle on the sink, and Shelby was looking through the drawers. She finally found a brush, and set it next to the bottle.

Alec went and stood in front of the mirror. "Close your eyes," his sister instructed, and he did as he was told. The next thing he knew, his head was sprayed with water. He tried to pull back, but Shelby kept him in place. The brush started tugging on his hair, and he tried to pull away again. "Stay still, Alexander," Shelby nearly shouted, and Alec realized she sounded a lot like their mother. She kept tugging on his hair with the brush, but instead of trying to pull away, Alec obeyed his sister and stayed still.

"There," she said, after brushing his hair for a few minutes. He looked in the mirror, and actually liked what Shelby had done with it. It was brushed so that some of his hair fell in his face, like it always did, and the rest was brushed behind his ears. He couldn't keep a smile from spreading across his face.

Shelby squealed. "I knew you'd like it!" She threw her arms around his neck and practically choked him. When he started gasping for air, she let go. "Sorry, Al."

"It's okay. Not like breathing's important," he joked, and got a laugh from Shelby.

They just stood, laughing for a while, and they eventually calmed down.

"Alright," Shelby said. "I'm going to Izzy's room. I'll be back in about thirty to forty-five minutes."

She walked to the door and Alec followed.

They walked to Izzy's room, and Shelby knocked on the door, wearing a short black dress and heels that were at least seven inches tall, making her almost as tall as Shelby. Isabelle stared at Alec.

"Hey, Iz," Shelby said. "Can you please do my hair and makeup?"

When Isabelle didn't answer, Shelby turned around and finally saw Alec.

"Alec?" she said. "What're you doing here?"

"What? I want to watch you get tortured worse than you just tortured me."

At that point, Isabelle finally looked at Shelby.

"What'd you do to him?"

"I made him get one pair of decent-fitting jeans and one decent sweater, then brushed his hair."

"Holy shit!" Izzy grabbed Shelby's shoulders and started shaking her. "How did you get him to do that? And why are you guys dressing up?"

"We got invited to a party," Shelby answered.

"What?" Izzy squeaked.

"Yeah," Shelby said, and wiggled her way out of Isabelle's grasp. "And I need you to do my hair and makeup."

This seemed to calm Isabelle down a bit. "Sorry," she said, her voice calmer. "Come in." Izzy moved out of the way, and the twin Lightwoods walked in.

Izzy closed the door, and motioned for Shelby to sit at her vanity, which looked cleaner than usual.

Shelby sat down in the chair, and Izzy started looking for what she was going to use on Shelby.

_This is going to be amusing, _Alec thought to himself.

Isabelle looked through all the makeup she had, which, she had to admit, was a lot.

She was still shocked that Shelby, or anyone, for that matter, had managed to get Alec to wear clothes that fit better. They might have still been jeans and a sweater, but they still fit better than most of his other clothes.

She eventually decided on black eye shadow, black mascara, blue eyeliner, a light pink blush, and red lipstick, then debated what to do with Shelby's hair.

When she finally decided on what to do, she brushed Shelby's hair, then split her hair evenly into three parts. Then, she twisted them together with the skill and speed of an expert. Which, she guessed, she was.

When she finished on Shelby's hair, she started applying the eyeliner, continually instructing Shelby to keep her eyes closed. Then, she moved on to the mascara, this time having to continually instruct Shelby to keep her eyes open. She then lightly brushed the blush on her cheeks, making her cheeks the color of pink roses. Then, she put on the red lipstick, which looked startlingly bright against Shelby's pale skin.

"There," she said, and her older sister stood up, turned around, and looked into the mirror, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Thanks, Isabelle," she said, and Izzy was rewarded with long arms wrapping around her neck.

"No problem," Iz chuckled, and turned to look at her older brother. "What do you think, Alec?"

Alec had a small smile on his face as he said, "She looks great, Iz," and was pulled into the hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus was digging through his closet, and finally decided on wearing black leather pants with a bright blue tank and knee-high black leather boots with rainbow laces.

He quickly got dressed in his outfit and ran into his bathroom, grabbing his hair gel from Rickey's and spiking his hair. He quickly added glitter and put on his makeup.

He couldn't wait for his party to start. He desperately wanted to see the black-haired, blue-eyed beauties.

What was wrong with him? He could have anyone he wanted, so why did he want to see them so badly?

Oh, well. He had a party to get ready for.

"So," Shelby said as they were getting ready to leave. "That Magnus guy was pretty cute, wasn't he?" she asked, earning her a surprised gasp from Alec.

"Uh, I-I d-d-don't-" he stuttered, and Shelby laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said in between laughs. She looked up, and saw Alec glaring at her, but with the blush that was turning his face as red as his blood, he looked more like Max when he was trying to figure out what her and Jace would joke about. "If your goal is to look adorable, you're doing an amazing job," she said, and dissolved into laughter again as Alec turned even redder.

"Let's just go," he grumbled, dragging Shelby behind him.

By the time they got to the front door of the Institute, Shelby had finally gotten her laughing under control. "But admit it," she said, wiping a tear from her eye as they walked out the door. "You think he's hot."

Alec sighed, defeated. "Yes," he grumbled "Now, if you can keep up with me, I won't go to the party without you," he said as he let go of his sister's arm and broke into a sprint.

"No fair," Shelby whined as she picked up her own pace.

When they finally reached the subway, Shelby was just ahead of Alec and out of breath.

"No . . . fair," Alec huffed out in between breaths.

"You're just a sore loser," Shelby countered, and her and Alec got on the train for Brooklyn.

When they made it back to the same loft they went to just the day before, they buzzed up again. But this time, instead of a thundering voice answering, they just got buzzed in.

When they opened the door, the smell of alcohol hit them instantly.

As they were trying to get used to the smell, a tall figure appeared.

"Hello," the voice purred. "Nice to see you could make it."

Magnus was talking to some fairie when he heard the buzzer. He walked over and buzzed the person up, not really caring who they were.

The second the door opened, though, he suddenly cared.

He excused himself from his conversation and walked up to the two new guests.

"Hello," he said to Shelby and Alec. "Nice to see you could make it."

Shelby smiled up at him. "Please. The only thing that could've kept me from coming was death."

"What about demons?" he asked.

"No. I would've left them for the rest of my siblings to deal with," she joked, and they both laughed.

"Hi, Alec," he said, and turned to the boy who was dressed much differently from when Magnus had first seen him. Then, he was wearing baggy clothes and had bed head, but today, he was wearing jeans and a black sweater that fit perfectly, and his hair was brushed so that some of his hair fell in his eyes while the rest was behind his ears.

The boy gave a small blush, and mumbled, "Hi."

"Would either of you like to dance?" he asked.

He saw Shelby whisper something to Alec and the boy shook his head. He heard a disappointed sigh escape the girl's lips, which, he noted, were a bright red that stood out against her pale complexion, and turned to him. "I'll dance with you, Magnus," she said, and Alec disappeared into the crowd. She leaned up and whispered into his ear, "My brother's in a mood, so chances are he's going to have a few drinks."

"Why's he in a mood?"

"He's just terrified to talk to this person he likes," she said matter-of-factly, and added, "They just so happen to be standing right by me."

A small smile played at Magnus's lips, and he said, "Who would that be?"

"I'm not allowed to tell. Now," she clapped her hands, "I believe someone offered me a dance."

Magnus desperately wanted to talk to her some more about Alec, but instead led her to the dance floor. Which happened to be a few feet from the bar, where Alec sitting all alone, drinking something that Magnus figured involved alcohol.

He was going to ask him out later. He had to.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec was drinking a scotch and trying not to look at Magnus and his sister dancing not very far away from him.

Why did he ever think Magnus would be interested in him with his sister here? His sister dressed better than him, and more guys noticed her.

He eventually gave in, and saw Magnus with his arms wrapped around Shelby's waist. He saw Shelby leaning up, whispering in his ear, and he desperately wanted to leave, but he figured that if he did, Shelby would get drunk or something, and she'd be stuck here, or someone would take advantage of her. He knew she wasn't completely helpless sober, but drunk, well, he'd never seen Shelby drunk.

"Hey there, cutie," someone said, and Alec saw a warlock with green skin, white hair and horns sitting down beside him. "I'm Ragnor. Ragnor Fell." He stuck his hand out.

Alec shook the warlock's hand and responded, "Alec."

"I saw you staring at Magnus," he stated.

Alec felt the heat rush to his face.

"That's my sister he's dancing with," he argued. "I was keeping an eye on her."

"Mm-hm. Sure. Use that as an excuse." Ragnor smiled, and Alec just drank some more of his scotch.

"Ragnor!" Alec heard someone shout, and looked up to see Magnus and Shelby headed their way. "I didn't think you'd make it. And I see you met Alec."

"Yes," Ragnor said, and moved his eyes to Alec's twin. "And who is this?"

"This," Magnus said, "is Shelby. She's Alec's twin sister. Shelby, this is my friend, Ragnor Fell."

Shelby held her hand out, her nails painted black. "Nice to meet you, Ragnor," she said.

"And to you as well." Ragnor brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles, causing Shelby's cheeks to look an even deeper red. "Would you give me the honor of a dance?"

Shelby chuckled, and her and Ragnor vanished into the crowd, hidden from Alec.

Alec turned his head, and saw Magnus looking at him. "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked, and Alec felt the heat rush into his cheeks and down his neck.

He was about to say no, but the next thing he knew, Magnus was pulling him into the crowd. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, and Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck. They stayed like that for a few songs, when Alec heard Shelby shouting his name.

Shelby and Ragnor had been dancing when Shelby's phone went off. She grabbed it out of her pocket, and heard Jace's voice on the other end.

When their conversation ended, she started looking for her brother. After searching for a while, she saw spiked, glittery hair, and walked over to Magnus. Thankfully, Alec was with him.

"Alec!" she shouted. "Alec!"

Her brother moved his arms from around Magnus's neck, and turned towards her.

"Shelby," he said, his voice serious as he walked up to her, Magnus following close behind. "What's wrong?"

"Jace said Mom and Dad are back from Idris, and they need all of us at the Institute. Now."

"Alright," he said, and turned to Magnus. "We have to go."

While Alec's head was turned, Shelby quickly made a scribbling message on the back of her hand, hoping Magnus got the message.

"Alright," Magnus said, and made a pen appear in his hand. "But, first, my number." She saw his hand scribble his number on Alec's palm, and the two left, rushing towards the subway.

When they made it back to the Institute, they ran to the library, and saw all of the Shadowhunters gathered in the room, including Hodge, Jocelyn and their parents.

Shelby glanced sideways at Alec, and saw him pull his sleeve down.

Their father turned to face them and asked, "Where have you two been?"

"We were at a party," Shelby said. "Why did we need to get here as fast as possible, exactly?"

"There was an emergency in Idris."

When no one said what kind of emergency it was, Shelby asked.

"Someone is trying to take down the wards around Idris. We need to leave as fast as possible. We need to get a portal made," their mother answered.

"I know a warlock," Shelby said without thinking.

Maryse's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yes," Shelby replied, thinking through what she said. "We were just at the High Warlock's party."

Robert sighed, but said, "Can you get him to make a portal for us?"

"I'm sure I can pull a few strings." She turned to Alec. "Let's go pack up. Fast."

Before Alec could reply, she grabbed his sweater, and dragged him to her room.

She quickly opened and closed the door. "Let me see your hand," she said, and pulled out her phone.

Alec started to hold his hand out, and she yanked it towards her, pulling her brother with it.

She typed in the warlock's number, and brought the phone to her ear.

He answered on the third ring, the music pounding in the background. "Whoever this is, it better be an emergency. I'm throwing a party."

"I'm aware of the party. I left just a few minutes ago,"

"Oh," Magnus said, his mood suddenly better. "Hey, Shelby. What d'ya need?"

"There's an emergency in Idris. My parents need to make a portal."

"Alright," Magnus said. "I'll be at the Institute in a few minutes. Party's over!" she heard him shout. "See ya."

"Bye," she replied, and hung up. She looked at Alec. He'll be here in a few. Go pack."

Alec nodded and ran to his room.

_Time to pack._

Magnus was sitting at the bar, drinking his third glass of wine, when his phone rang. When he answered, all he said was, "Whoever this is, it better be an emergency. I'm throwing a party."

"I'm aware of the party," the voice answered, and Magnus perked up. "I left just a few minutes ago."

"Oh. Hey, Shelby. What d'ya need?"

"There's an emergency in Idris," she answered. "My parents need to make a portal."

"Alright. I'll be at the Institute in a few minutes." He turned to the crowd gathered in his loft, and shouted, "Party's over!" He turned his attention back to the phone, his voice quieter than before. "See ya."

"Bye." Shelby hung up, and Magnus followed.

"Everyone out!" he shouted. "Now! Before I blast you all out!"

Everyone quickly exited the loft, and Magnus quickly portalled to the Institute. He walked up to the door and knocked. Shelby answered, a smile lighting up her face. "Hey, Mags." She leaned in closer. "Follow me. Everyone else is packing their bags."

"I'm not sure if I should trust you," Magnus joked.

"You can trust me. Now," she added, lowering her voice, "be quiet."

Magnus followed her through multiple hallways, until she stopped in front of a door. She quickly knocked and ran away, leaving Magnus alone.

The door opened, and Magnus was greeted with Alec's bare chest. As Alec looked at the warlock, a blush started to form on his pale cheeks and spread down his neck, starting to spread to his chest.

"Magnus," he said. "I-I-I didn't t-think you'd be here this fast. Who let you in?"

"The same person who knocked on your door and ran off."

"Shelby?"

"Yep."

Alec sighed, opening the door the rest of the way, and grabbed a sweater.

Magnus stepped through the door, and saw clothes strung all over the room.

Magnus sat down in one of the empty chairs, and said, "So. Why weren't you wearing a shirt when you opened the door?"

Alec's blush came back even worse. "I thought you were Shelby-"

"Alright, I know I dress crazy, but I didn't think it was that bad."

"-and Shelby's seen me without a shirt hundreds of times."

"Hmmm," Magnus said. "Is there some incest here?" he joked.

Alec looked over, his eyes widening. "W-wha-no!"

Magnus laughed, and Alec started to calm down a little. "Relax, Alexander. I'm just kidding." He saw Alec struggling to pack his suitcase, and Magnus walked over. "Do you need some help?"

"Yeah," Alec said. "Thanks."

"No problem."

For the next couple of minutes, Alec and Magnus just folded up sweaters and jeans.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Alec called.

"Max!" a boy's voice called.

"Come on in," Alec called back, and turned around. "What's up, Max?"

"Mom and Dad said you need to hurry up." The boy-Max-turned to look at Magnus. "Who's that?" he asked.

"That's the warlock who's making the portal for us."

"Hi," Magnus said. "I'm Magnus. And you are?"

"Max Lightwood." The boy held his hand out, and Magnus shook it, a small smile on his face.

"Are you Alec's little brother?" he asked.

"Yes," he said, and walked out the door.

"I should probably go," Alec said once his little brother was out the door.

"I should probably go, too," Magnus said. "Unless you want to be stuck here?"

Alec gave a slight laugh-a sound that made Magnus want to grab him and kiss him-and answered, "No."

They walked in silence until they got outside, the group of Shadowhunters waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Shelby was waiting with all the Shadowhunters of the New York Institute, when Alec and Magnus came out.

"There you are," Maryse said, and looked over at Magnus. "I take it you're the warlock?"

"Yes, I am. But I have a name. And it's Magnus."

"Alright, well, _Magnus, _the Clave is aware of the portal being made."

"Alrighty, then. Let's make a portal."

After several long minutes, the portal was finally ready.

"Youngest first!" Robert shouted, and Max walked through. Then followed Isabelle and Clary, then Simon and Jace, then Alec and Shelby. Afterwards came Jocelyn, then Maryse, then Robert and, finally, Hodge.

When everyone thought the portal would close, Magnus stepped through, and the portal finally closed.

"What do you think you're doing, warlock?" Robert spat out.

"If the Clave needs assistance from me, I'll be around. I'm going to stay at a friend's house just outside Alicante." At this, Shelby felt Alec tense up slightly. "Relax, I won't be around to bug you with my existence," Magnus said, and he stalked off, everyone's eyes on him.

"Let's go to the Penhallows' house," Maryse said after a tense couple of seconds. Everyone agreed, and they went off to the house of the Lightwoods' friends.

They knocked on the door, and were greeted by a girl with black hair and brown, almond-shaped eyes.

Her eyes widened as she recognized everyone. "Hi, everybody," she said, and they all exchanged greetings and hugs, except for Max. "Who are you?" she asked when she got to the youngest Lightwood.

"I'm Max."

"I'm Aline," she said.

"Max is our youngest son," Maryse added.

As Maryse finished, another figure appeared behind Aline.

"Hello, Jia," Robert said.

"Hello," she said to everyone. "You can come in and go to your room if you like," she said, and everyone did.

Shelby and Alec walked to their room on the very top floor of the house in silence and unpacked, Shelby just throwing everything in her closet, and Alec folding everything neatly.

"Hey, Alec," Shelby said when she was finished unpacking. She walked over to him. "What was up with you out there?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, but Shelby was persistent.

"'Nothing' my ass. I could feel you tense when Magnus said he was staying at a friend's house." She looked at his face, and saw what no one else, except maybe Jace, could. "You really like him, don't you? Not like you like Jace."

"Come on, Shelby," he said, a slight tone of bitterness in his voice. "We both know I just use Jace as an excuse. And," he added quietly, "maybe I don't want to anymore."

"Hey," she said, and gave him a big hug. She even felt him sob a little, something he never did around anyone else. "You know I love you no matter what, right?" She felt him give a little nod. "So stop pining over your idiot _parabatai_," she felt a breath of laugh escape Alec, "and go see Magnus. I'll send him a fire message if you want, and you can go where he's staying for a little bit. Profess your love for him," she said in an overly-dramatic tone, which caused Alec to laugh again.

"Won't Mom and Dad wonder where I am? Or, what if Magnus doesn't like me?"

"First of all, don't if even start that, 'What if Magnus doesn't like me' crap, because I can tell he loves you. Second of all, I'll tell them you're tired from the long night, and went to bed. I am an amazing actress after all."

Alec pulled back and looked her in the eye. "What if they want to see me?"

Shelby thought for a few long seconds, wiping a tear from her brother's face, and finally said, "I'll think of something. I'll just say you wanted some time alone, or you're not feeling very well or something."

"Thanks, Shell," he said, and kissed her forehead.

"Don't thank me. Hurry up and finish packing, and get ready to see the smoking hot warlock." She saw the corners of Alec's lips turn up, and he went back to folding, while Shelby grabbed a piece of paper.

She would make her brother happy if I was the last thing she did.

Magnus had been reading his book for a few minutes, when a flame started to appear in front of him, forming a piece of paper.

He quickly closed his book and held out his hand.

_Where's the house you're staying at?_

_-Alec_

Magnus gave a small smile, and quickly wrote where the house was located, and burned the message, sending it back to Alec.

He hoped Alec would come by tonight.

Alec read the directions to the house, and called Shelby intro his room. When she came in, he held up the piece of paper, and she read the directions.

"That'll take you about fifteen minutes to get to," she said. "And don't forget to take a witchlight. And a dagger. And-"

"Alright, Shelby. I get it!" he cut in. "Stop being so overprotective. That's my job."

Shelby gave a small chuckle, and Alec thought back to when they were younger. He thought of when him and Jace had become _parabatai. _Shelby had smiled, had supported him, had even cried a little. He thought of the day he told her he was gay. He was in tears, and she just held him, and said she'd always love him. He wished everyone would be as supportive as her, but he knew they wouldn't be.

He was snapped back to reality when Shelby wrapped her arms around his neck. "Be safe," she said, and Alec felt her smile against his neck, and knew what she had meant. He loved her, but there were times when he wanted to smack her. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back. "Now," he added after a second had passed. "How am I supposed to get out of here?"

"Uh, I hadn't thought about that. Maybe go all old school, you know? Tie sheets and stuff together to make a rope, and climb out the window."

"I'm not Jace. I don't have a death wish. I'm not doing that."

Shelby sighed, and pulled back from her brother, rolling her eyes. "Then what else can you do?" She thought for a second. "You could just sneak out the front door," she suggested.

"I'll do that."

"Alright." Shelby walked over to the door. "I'll go make sure the path's clear. I'll be back in a minute," she said, and snuck out the door.

Alec waited for a few minutes, just looking around the room, and thinking of all the good memories he had of him and Shelby here in Idris with the Penhallows.

He was remembering a time when Shelby had attempted a handstand and broken her foot, when the door opened, Shelby walking in.

"Alright. We're gonna have to hurry, though." Alec nodded, and they dashed through the house, hardly making a sound.

"Shit," he hissed when they got outside. "I forgot my witchlight."

Shelby looked at his face, and held out her hand, her own witchlight shining from between her fingers. "Give it back when you get back to the house. And don't be out all night. Otherwise I am telling Mom and Dad you snuck out."

He took the witchlight, rolling his eyes, and replied, "Thanks, sis." He gave her one last hug. "I'll try to be back in an hour."

"Be back in an hour and a half."

"Alright," he said, and rushed off, following the directions Magnus had given him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shelby!" Jace called after Shelby had gotten back to her room. "Can I come in?"

Shelby thought for a minute. She didn't want anyone to know Alec was gone. She knew Jace, Isabelle, Max, Clary and Simon would all cover for Alec in a heartbeat, but then she'd have to explain where he went, and why.

"How about I come out?" Before she could finish, Jace cut her off.

"I knew you were gay!" She heard him laughing from the other side of the door. She opened the door, and smacked Jace firmly across the face. "Ow," he said. "What was that for?"

"I meant come out of the room, dickhead. Alec's trying to get some rest. He's not feeling too good."

"Oh. Can I see him?"

"Jace, you are the exact opposite of rest. In fact, I'm surprised you sleep at all."

"I don't sleep. I'm normally busy-"

"I don't want to know about your sex life," she cut in.

"Are you sure? The stories are amazing, since they all involve me."

"Oh, now I really don't want to hear about it. Now," she added, remembering why Jace had been there. "What do you need?"

"Huh? Oh, right." Shelby rolled her eyes; she was starting to get impatient. "We were gonna meet Aline's cousin, Sebastian. We wanted to know if you were coming so we could warn him there were twins."

"No. I'm gonna see if I can't get Alec to feel a little better," she said, and walked into the room.

Magnus had gotten through a few more pages of his book, when there was a knock at the door, and Ragnor walked into the room.

"Who is it?" Magnus's friend called.

"Alec," the voice answered hesitantly. "Alec Lightwood."

Magnus quickly stood up and walked over to the door. As he opened it, he saw Alec, a small blush on his pale face, and a witchlight and piece of paper in his hands.

Magnus smiled, and greeted him, "Hello, Alexander. So nice to see you again tonight. Ragnor's been a terrible host."

"Screw you, Bane," Ragnor shouted.

"You're not my type, Ragnor," Magnus shouted back, and turned back to the Shadowhunter, a smirk on his face. "Sorry about him."

"It's okay," Alec replied. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Magnus answered, and opened the door. Thankfully, Ragnor was gone. "So," he started, closing the door. "What possessed you to come over here at this time?"

"I'm sorry," Alec said. "I just really wanted to talk to you. I can just come back later."

"After you came all the way here? Now that would be a wasted effort," Magnus said, and was rewarded with a blush from Alec. "Come sit on the couch," he said, and Alec followed him to the couch. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Uh," he took in a deep breath, a small blush started to creep onto his face again. "I wanted to tell you that I-I," he took in a breath again, "I really like you, Magnus."

Magnus stared at the boy, trying to read his face. "I really like you, too, Alec," he said.

Alec looked up at him, a small smile spreading across his face. "Y-you do?"

"Of course I do. I've helped you all for free, haven't I?"

"Uh, y-yeah. I guess."

"I've done all of this because I-" Magnus started, when Ragnor's head poked out from around the corner. "Excuse me for a second, Alec. I have to deal with a pest," he said, and stood up, walking over to Ragnor.

"You were going to say it, weren't you?" Ragnor teased. He looked at Magnus's face, and quit joking. "You really were going to say it. But, you haven't told anyone that since," he paused. "Since Camille."

"I know," Magnus whispered. "Now can you please stay away from the living room for a while?"

Ragnor nodded and walked to his room, while Magnus sat down next to Alec on the cushions.

"I'm so sorry, Alexander," he said, turning to look at the Shadowhunter. "Now, back to what I was saying. I've done all of this because I-I love you." Alec's head snapped up to look at Magnus, and the warlock leaned over, closing the space between the two.

Jace went back to where all the Shadowhunters were standing in the living room of the Penhallows' house. "Alec's not feeling too good, so he's getting some rest. Shelby said she'd try to get him to feel better."

"Alright," Maryse said. "Well, we'll be here for a while, so we'll introduce them later."

They all left the room, and went into a bedroom on the first floor. When they got in the room, a boy with black hair and pale skin was sitting on a couch. He looked up when they entered, and Jace's golden eyes met black ones that never seemed to end. There was a spark of recognition in them, as if he knew Jace. But he couldn't have recognized Jace. They had never met. But when the boy's eyes moved to Clary, Jace knew he couldn't trust him

"Hello," he said as he stood up, a French accent to his voice. "I am Sebastian Verlac."

Everyone introduced themselves, being kind to the Penhallows' cousin.

He knew he couldn't trust Sebastian, and he was going to get proof that there was something strange about him.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec was frozen as Magnus leaned in, pressing their lips together.

Magnus slid his hands around to steady the back of Alec's neck, bringing them closer. A moment later, Alec finally remembered how to move his arms, which snaked around Magnus's waist, pulling them _even_ closer, and Alec didn't want it to end.

All of a sudden, Magnus moved his hands to either side of Alec's head, causing his body to cover Alec's, and he moved his legs so they were straddling Alec's hips. Magnus moved his lips from Alec's until they came to rest where the pulse in his neck was, causing a soft moan to escape his throat. He felt Magnus chuckle against his throat.

"That was adorable," he mumbled, and continued to kiss Alec's neck.

They stayed like that for a while, and the next time Alec looked at the clock, he realized he had twenty minutes to get back to the house.

"I have to go," he said, shoving Magnus off him and going to the door.

"Why do you have to leave?" he whined, a slight mocking tone to his voice.

"Before I left, I told Shelby I'd be gone for an hour and a half. It took me about fifteen minutes to get here, and I have twenty minutes left."

"Why can't you just stay here for a little longer?"

"She's covering for me."

"Fine," Magnus sighed." He stood up and walked over, pressing their lips together once more. "Goodnight, Alexander." He trailed a hand up Alec's chest. "Can you come back tomorrow?"

"I'll try," he replied, walking out the door and rushing to the Penhallows' house.

Shelby was reading one of the books she had packed when Alec came in the door, his eyes wide.

Shelby quickly closed her book and walked over to her brother, grabbing his hand and walking him over to his bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and noticed Alec was breathing hard. "Why are you so out of breath? Was it Magnus?" she joked, and was rewarded with a glare from Alec.

"No. Me and Magnus were . . . talking, and I only had a few minutes left, so I ran back here really fast."

Shelby realized he had hesitated before saying 'talking', but figured she wouldn't press him, instead saying, "Well, lie down and try to get some rest. I'll say you feel better in the morning; that you were really tired from the party and portalling here, and just had a bad headache."

"Thanks, Shelby," he said, grabbing pajamas and heading into the bathroom.

Shelby heard the water running, and changed her own pajamas.

She walked over to her desk, and took out her paper, sending a fire message.

_Should I question what happened?_

_-Shelby_

A few minutes later, she got a reply.

_A small make-out session with your brother._

_-Magnus_

_'__Small' meaning about an hour long?_

_-Shelby_

_Probably would have been longer if we had more time._

_-Magnus_

As she finished reading the last message, the water quit running.

_Alec's finished with his shower. Don't send another message._

_-Shelby_

As the message finished burning, Alec walked out of the bathroom, his skin flushed from the heat, the material of his shirt clinging to his chest and his hair dripping wet.

"You always look amazing after a shower," she commented.

"Whatever," he said, and crawled into his bed. Shelby walked over and lay down next to him like they would do when they were younger.

"Alec," she said, and Alec opened his eyes.

"What?" he groaned.

"Are you happy?" she asked him.

She saw his eyes soften as he replied, "Yes."

She leaned over and gave him a hug. "I love you, Al," she said.

"I love you, too, Shell," he said.

They fell asleep like that.

"Alec! Shelby!" Isabelle called. "Get up!"

Alec opened his eyes, and saw Shelby curled up against him asleep like she did when they were younger.

"Shelby." He shook her. "Shelby, wake up."

"Hmm," she moaned, opening her eyes.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said, combing down her bed head.

"Morning, Lover Boy."

Alec just rolled her eyes. "Get dressed."

"Fine," she grumbled, getting out of the bed and walking over to her closet. Alec did the same, and saw Shelby go into the bathroom.

Alec quickly grabbed some sweats and an oversized sweater and dressed.

As soon as he tugged his sweater into place, Shelby stepped out, dressed in light colored jeans and a black turtleneck, her hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Alec, at least put on jeans if you're going to visit your boyfriend again today."

Alec felt heat rush to his face. "Wha-what do you mean b-b-boyfriend? M-Magnus isn't my b-boyfriend," Alec stuttered.

"You know you can't lie to your twin sister, right?" she said, a mocking tone to her voice. "Besides, who makes out with someone for nearly an hour when they're not dating?"

Alec sighed, getting tired of his sister making fun of him. "Fine. We're dating, and-" Alec finally registered the last part. "Wait. H-how do you know about-"

"I may or may not have sent Magnus a fire message while you were in the shower," she admitted, not trying to hide it.

Alec groaned, and there was a knock on the door. "Shelby? Alec?" Aline called.

"Come on in," Shelby answered.

"Alec, do you feel okay enough to come meet my cousin?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Follow me," she said, and they walked down to the kitchen. When they got there, a boy with black hair was sitting at the table.

"Hi," he said, a French accent to his voice. "I'm Sebastian Verlac."

"I'm Shelby," Alec's sister said.

"And I'm her twin, Alec."

"It's nice to meet you," Sebastian replied.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Alec said.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Shelby asked.

"They're at a Clave meeting," Jace replied, walking into the room.

"What about Jia?"

"She's at the Clave meeting, too."

"So, no adults?"

"Unless you count you, Alec and Aline."

A huge grin spread across Shelby's face. "I'm gonna go out for a while," she said, and sprinted up the stairs, back to their room.

Alec decided to eat some breakfast, and just as he sat down to eat, Shelby came into the kitchen, said her goodbyes and left.

He didn't know what she was up to, but he would find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Shelby ran upstairs, grabbed a witchlight, a dagger and Alec's paper from last night, and ran out the door, stopping to tell Alec and Jace bye.

She quickly ran through the streets, following Magnus's directions, and came to a house just outside Alicante. She knocked on the door, and Ragnor opened it.

"Well," he said. "Didn't think I'd see you again. I figured you danced and ditched."

"Not my style. And I need to talk to Magnus."

"Give me second," Ragnor said, and turned around, shouting, "Magnus Bane! Get your damned lazy ass in here!"

"Dammit, Ragnor. Can't I just get some sleep?" When Magnus came to the door, Shelby was shocked. Instead of spiked hair and makeup, his hair was down, hanging in his face, and his face was makeup free.

"Magnus?" she said. "You look different. Did you lose weight?"

Magnus laughed. "Take in the sight. Very few people ever meet a neutral Magnus. What do you need? If it's about last night, go talk to your brother."

"First of all, if I asked he would just avoid it. Second of all, my parents are out, and Alec can sneak out, so we need to get him over here for a surprise date."

"Shelby," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder and leading her inside the house. "Have I ever told you you're a genius?"

"You don't have to. I already know."

"Alright," Magnus said, the two sitting on the couch in the living room. "You sneak him over here tonight; I'll set out a nice dinner."

"Can you even cook?"

Magnus gave an evil grin, and answered, "Who said anything about cooking?"

Shelby sighed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. I'll find something to do with him until seven tonight. And I mean seven sharp."

"Alright. Now, you go distract your brother," he said, making a shooing motion with his hands.

Shelby ran back to the Penhallows' house, and was greeted by Max as soon as she stepped in the door.

"Hey, Max," she said. "Where's Alec?"

"Hi, Shelby," her little brother responded. "He's in your guys' room."

"Thanks, Max," she said, dashing up the stairs.

She knew her brother would love her after this.

Alec was sitting in his room, when he heard the door slam, and turned around to face his sister, her face red and her chest rapidly rising and falling.

"Shelby, are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course I'm not okay. By the way, remind Mom to have me tested," she joked, and Alec couldn't hold back a laugh. "But yeah, I'm fine. Let's go out and do something together." She held out both of her hands, which, after thinking for a moment, Alec took them. She quickly pulled him off the bed, told him to throw on some jeans, and left the room, leaving Alec alone in the room once again.

He quickly grabbed a pair of jeans, threw them on, and put on some shoes, going downstairs to the kitchen. "I'm ready," he said. "What are we doing today, Shelby? But if I'll end up regretting it, we're not doing it."

"Man, now I have to cross off, like, half the schedule," she said, and Jace snickered.

Shelby stood up and walked over, linking her arm through Alec's. "Let us go, brother," she announced, and they left, walking through the streets of Alicante. "I was thinking we could look at some weapons first," she said once they were a good distance from the house.

"Alright," he said, letting himself be dragged around by his sister. "I need some new daggers anyway."

Shelby quickly pulled him into a weapons shop, and started looking at some staffs and swords and other weapons, while Alec looked at some of the daggers. He found one that was a regular silver dagger-that was the only thing he could afford-and was about to buy it, when Shelby popped up next to him, causing Alec to almost drop the dagger.

"Get anything you want, Alec. I'll buy."

Alec looked over at his sister, his eyes wide. "H-h-how could you afford anything else?

"I don't spend all my money on clothes like Isabelle or taking people out on dates like Jace or buying books for my twin like you. I've got plenty of money."

Alec carefully looked at all the daggers, and decided on a dagger with onyx set into the hilt. He then grabbed a dagger with sapphires set into the hilt and another with rubies. He grabbed three plain silver daggers, and Shelby paid for them. When they stepped outside, he handed Shelby the dagger with the onyx, the dagger with the sapphires and the dagger with the rubies.

"Why're you handing them to me?" she asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"They're yours." As she gave him another confused expression, he further explained, "Your favorite colors are black, blue and red. So I got them for you. I mean, technically you got them for yourself, but I picked them out for you."

Shelby's eyes started to water, and she wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. "Thank you, Al," she whispered. "Just for the record, you're the best twin brother ever."

"Well, you kind of helped me last night, so I figured I'd get you something."

"Please don't get me anything else for helping you with Magnus."

"Why?"

"Because. The best thing you can get for me helping you with Magnus is your happiness."

Alec smiled, and said, "What are we going to do now?"

She thought for a minute. "How about we read books together. Like we used to."

"Sure," he said, and they walked home, their arms linked together.

Shelby and Alec sat on one of the beds reading some of their books together like they would do when they were younger, Shelby closely keeping track of time.

They finished a book at about twenty till seven, so Shelby said, "Alec, did you happen to pack the jeans and sweater from the party?"

Alec started at her for a moment before answering, "Yeah. Why?"

"Put them on, and brush your hair. And if you don't, I have quite a few secrets I can spill about you."

They both knew she was joking, but she knew Alec knew she could snap someone's arm in less than a second, so she left, knowing he'd do what he was told.

After four minutes, Alec came down.

Shelby was holding a scarf in her hands, and when Alec walked up to her, she quickly secured it around his head.

"What the fuck, Shelby?" he shouted.

"Be quiet before I shove a scarf in your mouth," she said, and shoved him out the door, pushing him through the twisting and turning streets.

She stopped outside a door at exactly seven, and knocked. She was greeted by Ragnor, who was now wearing a tux. He looked at her, taking in her deep red sleeveless dress and black high-tops.

Shelby quickly untied the scarf from around her brother's head, and threw it on a coat rack by the door.

"Welcome to Chez Ragnor," he said. Shelby smacked him upside the head. "Chez Magnus," he corrected, and led Alec inside the room.

"I hope this works," Ragnor muttered under his breath as Magnus stepped in.


	9. Chapter 9

All Alec could do was stare as Magnus walked in.

If Alec was expecting to see Magnus at all, he thought he would be wearing one of his normal outfits-tight clothes, makeup and spiked hair. Instead, Magnus was wearing a dress shirt and black skinny jeans, and his hair was combed down, his face devoid of any makeup, aside from some eyeliner and a little glitter.

"Alexander," he said in his smooth accent. "I'm glad Shelby could get you over here." Alec turned to glare at his twin, but all she did was giggle, so he turned back to his . . . friend? Boyfriend? "I especially love her for getting you to wear that."

"Why am I here, exactly?" Alec asked.

"Why don't you ask your sister," Ragnor commented.

Alec turned around and looked Shelby in blue eyes that he knew matched his own. He raised one of his eyebrows.

"I may or may not have come over here earlier and helped Magnus make plans for a surprise date for you two," she answered, a sneaky smile creeping onto her face.

"You're evil, you know."

"An evil genius, maybe. And just plain evil." Alec heard a few chuckles.

"Try plain crazy," Ragnor said, and Shelby elbowed him.

Alec turned back to Magnus, who had moved to stand in front of him. He felt heat rush into his face. "You did all of this for me?" he asked.

"Of course I did," Magnus said, and brought a hand to the side of Alec's face.

Alec quickly leaned up before he knew what he was doing, brushing their lips together. Just as he was about to pull away, Magnus moved his hands to Alec's belt loops, pulling them closer.

After what felt like a few minutes, Alec heard a whistle, broke apart from Magnus, and turned to see Shelby leaning in the doorway.

"Alright," she said after they had pulled apart. "As much as I would love to see this, there's a date you two need to start so Jace doesn't have to cover for us all night."

Alec, hoping Shelby hadn't told Jace where they really were, started to worry. "Where does he think we are?"

"Would you relax for once in your queer life?"

"Very funny."

"I thought it was, too," she said. Alec heard Magnus laugh, and Shelby continued. "But I told him we were out riding around."

Alec relaxed, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his arm, turning him around and guiding him to a room Alec had not seen before. Then again, he'd pretty much only seen the living room.

There was a small table set with two plates, along with the napkins and silverware, chairs set behind them, and a vase full of flowers for the centerpiece.

Magnus led Alec over to the table, pulled out one of the chairs, and sat Alec down, pushing his chair in, and taking a seat himself.

Alec looked Magnus in his gold-green cat eyes and said, "Really?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow, and-though Alec wouldn't admit out loud-it made him look adorable. "Really what?"

"Did you really have to do all this?"

"Yes. I mean, we haven't even had a first date. Unless you count my party. And I don't, because there were way too many people."

Just then, Shelby and Ragnor walked in, trays lining their arms.

"Dinner is served," Shelby announced, handing Magnus the trays on her arm, while Ragnor handed Alec his trays.

"Bon appetite," Ragnor said in a terrible fake French accent.

Alec and Magnus started eating, neither one really talking until Alec's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered, not bothering to see who it was. He looked at Magnus, and saw him shaking his head, a smile on his face.

"Alec, where are you and Shelby?" Isabelle answered, her voice stressed.

"Um," Alec said. "Why?"

"Because when I ask Jace, all he says is you two are out riding."

"We are," Alec lied. "We're out by Brocelind forest."

"Are you crazy?" Izzy shouted through the phone, so loud Alec had to hold the phone a good foot from his ear. "You know what could happen to you two, right?"

"Relax, Izzy. We're fine. We'll be out just a little longer."

"Why are you guys horseback riding anyways?"

"Um." Alec racked his brain for any answer he could think of, then remembered why he and Shelby had gone out earlier. "Shelby thought we should just spend some time together. Away from everyone else."

"But you guys spend, like, every second together anyways."

"God-bye, Iz," Alec said, and hung up before Izzy could reply.

"So," Magnus said after a short moment of silence. "Who's Izzy?"

"Oh. Um, she's my sister. She's the only other one in my family I've come out to. Besides Shelby, of course."

"Oh," Magnus said. "So only two of your sisters?"

"Both of my sisters."

"But the other girl-"

"She's Jace's girlfriend," Alec cut in. "But she was raised in the Institute with the rest of us."

"But she's like a sister to you," Magnus guessed.

"Sort of," Alec answered.

They finished their dinner by that point, and Ragnor and Shelby came out and cleaned the table. When the plates were cleared, Shelby brought out a big bowl of ice cream, which Alec and Magnus split.

As they ate the ice cream, Alec talked about his little brother, Max, who loved Manga, his _parabatai_, Jace, his little sister, Isabelle, who loved shopping and fashion, Shelby, Clary, and Isabelle's boyfriend, Simon. All the while, Magnus listened, trying to absorb every detail.

When they finally finished the humongous bowl of ice cream, Ragnor came and took the bowl, and Magnus took Alec into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

Shelby watched her brother and Magnus as they walked into the living room, sneaking into the closest hallway with Ragnor.

They talked for a while, when Magnus leaned over, brushing his lips against Alec's. Just as he started to pull back, Alec pulled him closer again, and Shelby and Ragnor turned around, leaving them to make out in peace.

When the two made it back to the kitchen, they decided to go ahead and eat a cheese pizza.

"So, I guess Magnus and Alec are dating," Ragnor said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah," Shelby agreed. "But he probably won't come out for a while."

"You mean he's still in the closet?" Ragnor asked, disbelief coloring his voice.

"So far in, I think he's made it to the other side of Narnia," she joked, and Ragnor laughed, little pieces of pizza flying out of his mouth. "Don't laugh with your mouth full, Ragnor. Didn't your mother ever teach you about manners?" She shook her head.

"No," Ragnor replied, and Shelby rolled her eyes, annoyed at Ragnor's silliness.

"Hey, do you have, like, a sofa or something I could lie down on for a while?"

"There's Magnus's room, which you probably don't want to go in to. There's the sofa in the living room, which is occupied. And then there's my room."

"I think I'd feel better in your room," she said, and stood up.

The two walked to Ragnor's room, and Shelby laid down on his bed, pulling a blanket around her.

"Thanks, Ragnor," she said, and drifted off into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus let Alec pull them together again, their lips crashing together, and Manus didn't want it to end.

Just as Magnus was about to move his lips down to Alec's neck, a phone rang, and the two broke apart.

Magnus watched as Alec pulled out his phone, and answered, "Hello?"

Magnus could only hear Alec's side of the conversation, so he only heard: "What do you want Jace? Yes. We'll be back at the Penhallows' in twenty minutes. Bye."

AS he hung up, he turned to Magnus. "I'm sorry, Magnus," he said. "I have to-" he started, but was cut off as Magnus pulled him closer one more time.

"See you later?" Magnus asked, watching Alec, his chest rapidly rising and falling, his eyes wide, a flush on his cheeks.

"I'll try," he panted, standing up and looking around the house. "Where's Shelby?"

"I don't know," Magnus answered. "Ragnor! Come in here!"

A few moments later, a green figure appeared. "What the hell do you want, Magnus?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Where's my sister?" Alec asked, his voice stern, his face once again pale.

"Relax. She just got a little tried and asked if she could lie down. You two were in here, so she couldn't exactly lie down on the couch, and she didn't want t to risk Magnus's room, so I let her take a nap on my bed." He looked at Alec, whose face was almost completely drained of color. "I'll get here if you want."

"Thanks," Alec replied, his eyes on Ragnor as he walked away.

The two stayed in the room for a minute or two, when Shelby walked in with Ragnor, bags under her eyes.

"Shelby, we have to get to the house. Fast."

"Why?" she whined. "I'm really tired."

"Jace called a few minutes ago," Alec said, his voice serious. "I told him we'd be at the house in twenty minutes."

Shelby sighed, giving in. "Fine. We'd better hurry, though," she said. "I'll see you two later," she said to Ragnor and Magnus.

"See you later," Ragnor and Magnus said at the same time.

"Shelby!" a voice shouted from over Shelby, but she was so tired, she mistook the voice for someone else's.

"Five more minutes, Alec," Shelby mumbled, and went to smack the figure next to her, but instead smacked a mattress. "Alec? Where are you?"

"In the living room with Magnus. Oh, and BTW, this is Ragnor." This caused her eyes to fly open, now fully awake. She sat up, and saw on her other side, a green figure, a grin lighting up his face.

"Holy shit, Ragnor!" she whisper-shouted. "What happened?"

"Uh, Alec's looking for you," he answered, standing up and offering his hand.

"Fine." Shelby took his hand, and looked into his black eyes. She found herself seemingly lost in those eyes, when she was pulled off the bed and onto her feet. "Thanks," she added as she was guided back to the living room.

When they walked in, Alec was staring at her. Before she could register anything else, he said, "Shelby, we have to get to the house. Fast."

"Why? I'm really tired," she whined, not wanting to leave-what was she thinking? Relationships between Shadowhunters and Downworlders were forbidden. She'd be dead if the Clave found out.

"Jace called a few minutes ago. I told him we'd be at the house in twenty minutes," he answered, his voice and face serious.

She sighed. When her brother put it that way, it made it very impossible to argue. "Fine. We'd better hurry, though." She turned to Ragnor, and then to Magnus, who had been sitting silently on the couch. "I'll see you two later."

"See you later," they replied, and Shelby and Alec rushed home, making it in a record ten minutes.

"There you guys are," Izzy said, giving them both big hugs while Jace walked in the room. "I was starting to get worried about you two."

"I was worried about them, too," Jace commented.

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore," Alec muttered, a scowl on his face, and went upstairs to their room.

"Well," Jace said after a tense moment. "I take it you guys had fun."

_Ragnor was walking next to them. The one. The one he was meant for._

_He looked to his right, and saw the blue eyes he loved. He stared into them for what felt like hours._

_"__Quit staring Ragnor," a voice teased, but it wasn't the voice he knew. It wasn't the voice he _wanted _to hear. Instead, it sounded like a child's voice._

_He finally pulled his eyes away, and saw what he should have noticed before-the blond hair. He looked again, and saw Clay, the one he had never wanted to see again._

He bolted up in his bed, sweat forming on his brow. He started to feel himself heating up, and threw the covers off of himself, cold air hitting his legs and chest.

"Clay?" he whispered to himself. "Why on God's green earth would I dream about Clay?"

After getting himself a glass of scotch, Ragnor eventually went back to bed, finally falling back asleep.

_This time, there was no walking, just lips pressed together in a controlled urgency. He ran his hands through the raven black hair, soft as silk. He felt her hands at the edge of his shirt, sliding them under the material._

_"__I love you, Ragnor," she muttered against his lips._

_"__I love you, too," he said back._

_They continued to kiss, Shelby's nails lightly digging into the skin at Ragnor's back._

_"__Please don't leave me," he whispered, moving his lips down to the pale skin of her throat. "Ever."_

_"__I don't plan on it," she mumbled against his ear._


	11. Chapter 11

Magnus was up half the night thinking about the date. He thought about how Alec had stared at him as he had stepped in, probably shocked at seeing him in a normal outfit with no hair gel and very little glitter and makeup. He thought about the way Alec had talked about his family, like they meant more to him than words could describe. He thought about how Alec had looked so protective of Shelby, like she was _the _most important thing in the world to him.

And, even though most people would've been annoyed that Alec cared so much about his family that he left in the middle of an amazing make-out session, Magnus had to admit that that was what drew him even more towards Alec.

Which was exactly why he was standing outside the Penhallow's house, looking for the window in the attic that Alec had told him about.

When he finally found the attic window, he quickly climbed in, ripping his jeans a few times in the process. He found Alec lying on his bed, facing away from him.

"Alec," he whispered when he got close to the bed. "Alec, turn around."

"Jace, I swear, if that's you, get out of my room," he grumbled, clearly in a mood.

"Well," Magnus teased, "if you can't recognize your own boyfriend's voice, we're going to have a problem, Alexander."

"Magnus?" Alec asked after a moment, sitting up and turning around.

Magnus shook his head, sitting down on his boyfriend's bed. "I can't believe you didn't recognize my own voice," Magnus joked again. "Where's Shelby?"

"Downstairs with Jace and Isabelle, so chances are she'll be drunk when I see her again," he answered. After a moment, he added, "Why?"

"Because," Magnus replied, "I really want to do this."

He leaned in, but before he could brush their lips together, Alec pulled him forward, their lips crashing together.

"Because I really want to do this," Magnus replied, and leaned forward, as if in slow motion, and Alec couldn't take it anymore. He quickly pulled Magnus forward, and, in the process, pulled the warlock on top of him on the bed, sliding his hands over Magnus's chest until he reached the top button of his shirt, opening it to reveal a honey-colored chest.

"By the Angel," he whispered as Magnus shrugged the shirt off.

"What?" Magnus teased, a smirk on his lips.

"Uh, uh, y-you, uh," he stammered, when Magnus moved his hands to edge of Alec's shirt. Before Alec could register anything, his sweater was pulled over his head.

"You really shouldn't wear so much clothing," Magnus muttered, his eyes travelling up and down Alec's chest.

Alec was getting ready to point out that Magnus had seen him shirtless before, when Magnus pressed their lips together once again, his hands moving over the skin of Alec's chest. Suddenly, Magnus's hand was at the button of Alec's jeans, he got the button open and slid the zipper down. Magnus slipped his pants to his knees when a voice shouted, "Heeeey, guyyys!"

Alec pushed Magnus off of him and pulled his pants back up, turning to see Shelby standing in the doorway, a big shit-eating grin on her face.

"Shelby," Alec asked, concerned at seeing his sister like this. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybaa," she slurred. "Hay, why're ya panths off?"

Alec felt more heat rush into his face than he thought was humanly possible. "Uh, uh." He racked his brain for an answer. "Y-you're drunk. This is a hallucination caused by all the alcohol that is undoubtedly pumping through your brain."

"I may be drunkths, but I cahn tell what's reall and face. And Magnush, why didn you tell me you hahve a twan. He'sh pratty hot, and I have a boyfruend!" she shouted.

"What? Who?" Alec shouted.

"Ragnah Feh," she answered. "Wait, what'd I say?" she said, sobering dramatically.

"Ragnor?" Magnus shouted. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I think we made out."

Alec felt his eyes widen. "What?" he shouted. "Really?"

"Really," she answered. "And it was amazing."

"When?" he asked, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"When you guys went to make-out on the couch."

"What? I'm going to kill that warlock," he muttered.

"I'll help!" Magnus chimed in.

"Wait," Alec said, thinking of something. "Where are Jace and Izzy?"

"I think they're still in the kitchen," Shelby answered.

"Let's go," Alec said, grabbing Shelby's arm.

They were almost out the door, when Shelby said, "Uh, you might want to put a shirt on. Especially if Magnus is coming down, too, because they'll _know _something happened."

Alec quickly turned around, grabbing his shirt off the floor and tugged it back on, watching as Magnus did the same.

"_Now _let's go," he said, grabbing his twin's arm once again and dragging her downstairs.

"Hey, Allies. Hey, Shellies," Izzy giggled out.

"Don't tell me you guys are drunk, too," Alec groaned.

"Izzy is completely drunk," Jace answered. "And I've only had a few glasses of alcohol. Now, I need to talk Clary,"

"I think I'm gonna throw up," Shelby said, and ran to the bathroom.

Alec started to leave, but Magnus said, "I'll get her," and followed Shelby.

Jace started to go to Clary's room, but Alec put a hand on his chest. "Jace, I need to talk to you before you go screw around with Clary."

"But, Alec. We're _parabatai. _ Plus, I don't swing that way." He started to give his signature smirk.

Normally, Alec would've let it roll off his back, but he was getting tired of it. Before he could think, he heard a _thwack _sound, and saw Jace holding his left cheek.

"Would you quit the shit already, Jace?" he shouted. "I'm getting tired of it. Now, quit being a total dick for two damned minutes and answer a question for me."

"I'm sorry, Alec," Jace said. "I didn't mean to be an ass. What do you need?"

Alec sighed, and asked, "Is Shelby okay?"

"Uh, yeah. She passed out for a few minutes earlier, but that was it. But if it helps," he added, "she did mumble something in her sleep. It sounded like, 'I love you, Ragnor', and then, later, she said, 'I don't plan on it', and then she woke up and went upstairs."

Alec let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. _Thank the Angel. It was probably just a dream._ "Thanks, Jace," he said. "Now, go to your annoying girlfriend." As he finished talking, Jace started heading upstairs.

"Clary! I need to talk to you," he shouted, disappearing into the stairwell, Alec shaking his head.

"Straight people," he muttered to himself. "Why can't they control themselves?"

Shelby was retching her guts up into the toilet, Magnus working on putting her hair up.

"Thanks, Magnus," she managed, and started vomiting again.

"No problem," Magnus said, rubbing her back lightly.

After a few more minutes, Shelby quit puking, but her throat was dry, and she could barely talk, so she made a gesture to her throat.

"You need something to drink?" he asked, and Shelby nodded. "Come on." He held out a hand, which Shelby took, getting to her feet.

The two walked back to the kitchen, where Alec and Izzy were sitting and talking.

"You okay, Shelby?" Alec asked.

"I think her throat's really dry," Magnus replied for Shelby, who was nodding her head.

"Milk or water?" he asked, standing up.

Shelby knew she couldn't talk, so instead she used sign language. Pretty much all her and Alec had learned was the alphabet, but that was all they needed to know. She moved her hand into the letters M-I-L-K.

Alec walked over to the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk. God. Just the thought of something to drink made her throat even drier. He got out a glass cup, filled it with the milk, and handed it Shelby, who gulped it down in three seconds. She handed him the glass, and filled it again. Once again, she finished it in a few seconds. Finally, she could talk again.

"Thanks," she gasped out.

"You're welcome," Alec said.

"Hey, there's a glittery boy," Isabelle giggled out. "I wanna touch the glittery boy."

"Taken," Magnus commented.

"By who?" Izzy asked.

Magnus glanced over at Alec as if asking for permission.

"Me," Alec answered. "The glittery boy is dating me."

"Yeah, right," Izzy giggled again. "Like you'd come out. And even if you did, I doubt you could get a glittery boy." She busted into a fit of giggles.

"Well, glittery boy like Alec," Magnus said. "Deal with it."

"Besides, Iz," Alec added. "You have a boyfriend."

"I do?" she asked.

"Yes," Shelby said. "Simon Lewis. Remember him? Dorky. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Wears glasses. Into comics and manga. Ringin' any bells?"

"Turned into a rat," Alec added, and started smiling.

"I'm drunk. How am I supposed to remember anything?" Izzy defended.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ragnor!" Magnus shouted in a too energetic voice. "Wake up!"

"Go back to bed, Bane," Ragnor mumbled into his pillow.

"I already let you sleep until ten," Magnus whined. "And I need someone to talk to about last night, because it was a-m-azing!"

"Nice to know you had a good night," Ragnor said. "Meanwhile, I was stuck at home all alone, dreaming about my ex." _Shit! God dammit, Ragnor!_

"Ooh. Ragnor was dreaming 'bout an ex," Magnus teased. "Which one?"

Ragnor sighed, knowing it would be pointless to try and take it back. "Clay," Ragnor answered, and saw Magnus's eyes widen. "What? Like you didn't have nightmares about Camille after you two broke up."

"What was the dream about?" he asked, ignoring the comment.

"Alright, so I was walking next to someone. And I turned to look in their eyes. At first, I thought they were Shelby's eyes. But then they spoke, and it didn't sound like Shelby. And I looked again, and I saw Clay. Then I woke up, got a glass scotch, went back to sleep, and dreamed about Shelby."

"What was _that _dream about?" Magnus teased.

"I was making out with someone-definitely a girl this time. I ran my hands through her hair. Her _black _hair. Then, she slid her hands under my shirt. And she said she loved me. I said I loved her, too. And then her nails started digging into my back-"

"I swear," Magnus cut in. "If you two ended up having sex in your dream, I do not want to know about it."

"First of all, we didn't. Second of all, let me finish.

"So, then I asked her not to ever leave me. And then she said she didn't plan on it."

A moment of silence passed between the two.

"You know, I think Alec told me Shelby had a dream like that."

Ragnor felt his eyes widen. "What?"

"In fact, I think it was the exact same dream."

Ragnor's eye widened even more if it was possible. "What?" he shouted.

"Maybe you two have a psychic connection . . . or it is fate!" Magnus joked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Would you just shut up and make breakfast?" he snapped.

"Yesh," Magnus said. "Someone's on his period."

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Wait. So Shelby's a lesbian? _And_ you can have kids? It is a day full of surprises with you, Fell."

"Shut up. You know what I mean. Now, I want waffles," Ragnor demanded.

"What? No green eggs and ham?"

"I will kill you, Bane," Ragnor threatened.

"Alright, alright," Magnus conceded, and walked into the kitchen.

"Wake up, Shelby!" Max shouted in his older sister's ear, causing a pain to shoot through her head.

"Ow," she said. "Maxie, I love you, but can you please be quiet. I have a really bad headache."

"Alright. And Alec said he made breakfast for you."

"Alright," Shelby said, and got up, heading downstairs in purple sweats and a concert shirt.

"Morning, Shelby," Alec said when he saw her. "Here." He slid a bowl filled with what looked like chicken soup towards her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"For your hangover," he whispered.

"Thanks," she said, getting a spoon and eating her breakfast.

"Hey, do you remember last night, when you said you made out with Ragnor?" Alec asked after a moment.

Shelby thought for a second. Her mind was pretty foggy from all the alcohol she'd drunk the night before, and remembered stumbling in on her brother and Magnus making out . . . and other things. And the conversation they'd had.

"Yes," she said.

"Apparently, it was all a dream. Jace said you passed out last night and must've had a dream about it," he said very matter-of-factly.

"Huh. Don't remember passing out," she said.

"Then I want whatever you drank last night," he said. "There are quite a few things I'd like to forget about my life."

"Like last night?" she tease, and saw Alec shake his head.

"I want to forget lots of times in my life," he stated. "But that is not one of them."

Alec had woken up very early that morning with a vague recollection of the night before. He remembered everything with Magnus. He remembered Shelby stumbling in on them, drunk and claiming she had made out with Ragnor Fell.

_Shit_, he thought. _Shelby's probably going to have a terrible hangover._

With that thought in mind, he got dressed in sweats and an oversized shirt, and went to the kitchen, making a soup that he used whenever one of his siblings had a hangover themselves.

Alec was almost finished with the soup, when Max walked in, his hair messed up from sleep.

"Did you just wake up?" he asked, and his little brother shook his head.

"I've been up for a while," he said.

"Alright," Alec said. "Can you go wake Shelby up for me? And tell her I'm making her breakfast."

His little brother obeyed, and within minutes, Shelby was coming downstairs in the same clothes he had put on her the night before.

"Morning, Shelby," he said quietly, so as not to make her head hurt too badly. "Here," he added, sliding the bowl of soup to her as she sat down.

She looked at the soup and then at her brother, a look of confusion on her face. "What's this?" she asked.

"For your hangover," he whispered, afraid his parents might hear if he spoke too loudly.

"Thanks," she said as she grabbed a spoon and started eating her breakfast.

"Hey," Alec said after a moment, "do you remember last night, when you said you and Ragnor made out?"

She stopped eating her soup for a moment, like she had to think about it. "Yes," she said, and continued eating.

"Apparently it was all a dream. Jace said you passed out last night, and you must've had a dream about it."

"Huh. Don't remember passing out."

"Then I want what you drank last night. There are quite a few things I'd like to forget about my life."

"Like last night?" she teased. Alec shook his head.

"I want to forget lots of times in my life," he said. "But that is not one of them."

"Why? 'Cause Magnus almost had you half-naked last night?"

"No. At least, that's not the whole reason," he added, and he saw Shelby laugh, almost spitting out some of the soup."

"Don't laugh with your mouth full," he scolded. "It's not very ladylike."

"Neither is my mind," she said.

"Well, I don't want to know what goes on in your mind," he said.

"You really don't," she said as Jace and Iz walked down, Max trailing behind.

"Hangover soup?" Izzy asked, and Alec nodded his head.

Izzy sat down at the table as Alec poured another bowl, while Jace walked over and turned on the radio, flipping through stations.

"Hey, I remember saying something about a glitter boy last night," Izzy said after a while. "Who's glitter boy?"

He turned and glared at his sister. "Iz, eat your soup," he said. "Just-just eat your soup."

As Alec finished, Clary came in, bags under her eyes.

"Hey," Alec said. As the redhead sat down, Alec, for the first time in what he was sure was his entire life, smirked and raised an eyebrow, and laughed as Clary scowled at him. "What kept you up last night?" he asked.

Clary turned, looking at Jace who was still flipping through stations, which sounded like, "Because I'm happy!" "Yep I am. " Alec heard Jace comment. Jace flipped to another station. "I just had sex!" "Yes I did just have sex." Jace commented yet again, and Clary glared at Jace, who just grinned and raised an eyebrow. "What don't deny it….I mean it did just happen." Clary growled at him and shook her head. Jace changed the station again, "I'm sexy and I know it." Clary jumped up from the chair and ran towards the door just as Simon came down the stairs. "Yep, I definitely know it!" Jace shouted.

"Walk of shame, Fairchild?" Alec heard Simon asked, followed by the sound of something hitting the wall. "Dammit Clary, what the hell was that for!?" Alec heard Simon shout, then "Ouch…stop it Clary Adele!"

"Ooh he used the middle name you're in trouble!" Izzy giggled.

"Oh he can go fuck himself for all I care!" Clary shouted.

"Language, Clary!" Jace shouted. "Screw you Jace!" Clary shouted right back at him. They heard the bedroom door slam shut.

"Well she's clearly in a mood today." Simon commented with a smirk at Jace, "What did you do?"

"He was being his usual annoying self." Alec stated frankly.

"So, it's a normal day?" Simon asked, and was rewarded with a smack from Jace. "What is with you people abusing me today?" he shouted.


	13. Chapter 13

Shelby finished eating her breakfast, and ran upstairs, pulling out a stele, a pen and paper.

_Can I come over?_

_-Shelby_

She quickly burned the paper, and got a reply moments later.

_Sure._

_-Ragnor_

Ragnor was brushing his hair, when he heard a knock at the door.

"I've got it!" he yelled before Magnus could beat him to the door.

As he opened the door, he saw Shelby, wearing dark skinny jeans and a black sweatshirt with her beautiful ebony hair hidden underneath the hood. He couldn't keep a smile from forming on his face.

"Hi," he said, opening the door for Shelby, who stepped inside, not making eye contact with Ragnor. "You okay?" he asked.

"I had a dream about you last night," she blurted. "I got drunk, and I passed out, and I had a dream about you . . . and me."

"I know," he replied when she was done, and the Shadowhunter finally looked him in the eye, her blue eyes more beautiful than ever. "Magnus said Alec told him. And I had the same dream," he added.

"Really?" she asked, her voice filled with disbelief.

"Yes," he said, stepping forward. "And I seriously wish there was a lot more to that dream," he joked, and saw Shelby blush a deep red.

"I-I-I really like you, Ragnor," she whispered.

Ragnor stepped even closer, turning Shelby's face towards his own. "I really like you, too, Shelby," he whispered, and saw Magnus poke up in the doorway behind Shelby. But at this point, he really didn't care. All he cared about was the girl standing in front of him.

Before he could react, Shelby threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down towards her, and their lips connected. At first, Ragnor thought he'd be stuck like that forever. Eventually, though, he wrapped his arms around Shelby's waist, lifting her a little off the ground, causing a small gasp to escape her lips, which tasted like lemons.

Eventually, the two found their way to the couch, where Ragnor positioned himself over Shelby, whose hood had been thrown back, revealing a black braid. _Just like when we met at Magnus's party, _he thought.

Suddenly, Ragnor felt Shelby's hands slide under his shirt, running over his chest. He looked at her, and nodded, answering her unspoken question, and let her pull off his shirt, revealing his green chest.

"I think green might be my new favorite color," she whispered, bringing their lips together once more.

After a while, Ragnor pulled Shelby's sweatshirt off, revealing a white tank top, which was doing a terrible job at hiding her black bra underneath.

Eventually, he moved his lips to where Shelby's pulse was, pounding rapidly in her throat, and he gently placed a kiss there, loving the sound it made, as if keeping time in a piece of music.

"Ragnor," Shelby whispered against his ear. "We should probably go in your room. I don't want Magnus to walk in and see me in this."

"Alright," he said, starting to stand up. "Wrap your arms around my neck," he instructed, and Shelby obeyed, while Ragnor slid one arm under her back, the other under her knees. He suddenly felt Shelby shiver, and curl into him. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she whispered back.

"Alright," he said, and carried her into his room, laying her down on the bed.

He was getting ready to lie next to her and hold her tight, when she reached for her braid, taking it down, leaving her hair a mess of curls.

He eventually crawled in the bed next to her, allowing her to curl against him.

"I've gotta admit," she mumbled. "That was the best first kiss ever."

"You've never kissed anyone before?" he asked, doing a terrible job at hiding his doubt.

"No," she answered. "Most guys have been total douchebags. At least anywhere from half to three quarters that looked good only wanted to get into my pants."

"Well," Ragnor said. "You are really pretty."

"Only really pretty?" she asked, sounding offended.

"I was afraid if I said, 'You look really freakin' hot,' you'd think I was one of those douchebags," he admitted.

"Just the fact that you took that into consideration proves you're not a douchebag."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door.

"Ragnor!" Magnus shouted. "Can you get the door?"

"Kind of busy!" Ragnor shouted back.

"Well," Magnus countered. "I'm getting dressed."

Ragnor sighed. "Fine," he grumbled, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Can you bring my sweatshirt in here?" Shelby asked.

"Sure," he replied, and answered the door, finding, not-so-surprisingly, Alec, who took in Ragnor's shirtless appearance and glanced at Shelby's sweatshirt in his hand.

"Hi, Ragnor," Alec mumbled. "Where's my sister?"

"She's fine, and Magnus is getting dressed in his room. I'll show you where it is," he added.

"Thanks," Alec muttered, stepping inside the house.

Ragnor closed the door, and walked to his room. "I have to give this to Shelby first," he said.

"Alright," Alec said.

Ragnor quickly ran into his room, handed Shelby her sweatshirt, and whispered, "I'll be right back."

When he was back in the hallway, he walked to Magnus's room in silence.

"You're not talking a lot," he observed. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Alec replied not-so-convincingly.

"If you're worried about your sister, I promise we haven't done anything." _Yet._

"Alright," Alec said.

They came to a stop in front of the door to Magnus's room.

"Here you go," Ragnor said, and began walking away.

"Thank you," Alec said.

"No problem," Ragnor replied.

Ragnor walked back to his room, where Shelby was fast asleep on his bed, the blue of her eyes visible through her pale eyelids. He lay down next to her, watching the way her chest rose and fell, and the way her pulse beat in her throat. Eventually, sleep over took him, too.

There was a knock at the door.

"Magnus?" a voice called. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Magnus replied.

The door opened and closed, a black-clad figure standing in the room, staring at the warlock, who felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Hello, Alexander," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about last night," he said, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"What about last night?"

"You know what," he said. "Magnus, I-we-we-we almost . . ." he trailed off.

"Had sex?" Magnus stated bluntly.

A blush flared up bright tomato red on his cheeks and down his neck, "Yeeah. That."

Magnus laughed quietly "Alec? Hello? Earth to Alec. Are you interested in the floor over me?"

"No, I'm interested in my shoes." Alec said. Magnus noted they were ratty old worn converse.

"Alec, quit changing the subject!" Magnus scolded.

"Fine," Alec sighed and looked Magnus directly in the eyes. "It's-it's just-" he tried, and gave up.

"You've never . . ." Magnus guessed, and Alec shook his head in answer. "That explains it."

"Explains what?" he asked.

"Nothing," Magnus said, walking up to him. "You just seem so insecure and embarrassed."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"I think that you would feel at least a little less embarrassed if someone actually saw you. And your family doesn't count."

Alec's blush deepened, and he said, "What do you mean?"

"Come back here later," he whispered, placing a small kiss on the younger boy's lips. "And you'll see."


	14. Chapter 14

Shelby opened her eyes, and took in the figure next to her, his green chest exposed, lightly rising and falling, his white hair tussled from sleep.

Shelby curled against his chest, against the warmth he gave off.

"Hey," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her. "What time is it?"

"I don't know," she answered. "But you're warm."

Ragnor chuckled, shaking Shelby ever so slightly, and a smile lit up her face.

"You want something to eat?" he asked.

"Mmm," she groaned. "I guess."

"Alright," he said, unwrapping his arms and getting off the bed. "Come on."

"Fine," she said, pulling her sweatshirt on over her head.

The two walked to the kitchen, where Alec was getting a glass of water.

"Hey, guys," he said as they walked in.

"Hey, Alec," she mumbled. "What're you doing here?"

"Came to talk to Magnus," he answered.

"'Bout last night?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Wait a sec," Ragnor said. "What happened last night?"

"Magnus was stripping Alec down in our room," she said, and saw her brother blush the deepest red possible.

"How do you know?" Ragnor teased.

"I intruded while I was drunk," she admitted.

"Pervert," he joked, and Shelby nudged him with her elbow.

"And what happened with you two?" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow, and she realized that Ragnor hadn't put his shirt back on.

"Oh," she said, feeling heat rush into her face. "Nothing. I just fell asleep again."

"Right," Alec said, glaring suspiciously at Ragnor.

"Hey," Ragnor said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I told you we hadn't done anything earlier."

"That was earlier," Alec countered.

"Yeah, and I went back in my room, where Shelby was _asleep, _and fell asleep."

"Mm-hm," Alec said. "Well, just remember that I can hurt you very easily," he told Ragnor.

"I can hurt him, too," Shelby reminded him. "And what time is it?"

"About three in the afternoon," he said.

"Then I'm gonna make some cheeseburgers," Shelby said. "Anyone want some?"

"Then I'll have one. Unless," Ragnor added, "you can't cook."

"Oh, I can cook. It's Izzy that can't," she said, and heard a laugh come from Alec.

"Then I'll have a cheeseburger. And maybe some dessert," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Alec walked over and kicked him in the groin.

"Stay away from sister, asshole," Alec growled.

"Ow!" Ragnor shouted, doubling over in pain. "What? I was just joking!"

"Are you alright, Rags?" Shelby said, going to her-boyfriend?-'s side. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Kiss my boo-boo," he suggested, and Shelby kicked him lightly in the shoulder.

"Maybe later," she whispered as she was leaned over.

"Really?" he asked.

"We'll see," she answered, walking over to the fridge.

"I don't want to know what you two were just talking about," Alec commented.

"And I don't want to know what you and Magnus were talking about either," Shelby said, a smirk on her face as her brother walked out of the kitchen. "Catch, Ragnor," she said, tossing him the bag of ice.

Ragnor caught the bag, holding it to where Alec had kicked him. "Thank you, Shelby," he said. "Now, about dessert . . ."

The two were walking back to Ragnor's room after finishing their food.

They walked in, Ragnor closing the door and Shelby lying down on his bed.

"So," Ragnor said, walking over to the bed, "you said you'd kiss my boo-boo later. Well, it's later."

"I never said I would," she said. "I said 'We'll see.'"

"Same difference," he said, crawling on the bed, positioning himself over Shelby. "Now, where were we?"

"I don't remember," she said. "That was so long ago."

"Good thing I remember," he said, and pulled her sweatshirt over her head.

"Hmm," she said. "This seems vaguely familiar."

"Don't know why," Ragnor said, shrugging his shoulders, a smirk on his face. "We were on the couch."

"Were we, now?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "And I was about to do this."

Ragnor slid his hands under Shelby's tank top, gently pulling it over her head to reveal the black marks and scars dancing across the skin underneath. She had on a black lacy-looking bra, along with it a silver chain with an onyx skull pendant that had one sapphire and one ruby eye.

"What's this?" he asked, lifting the pendant from where it rested in the hollow of her neck.

"Oh. Um, Alec and Jace bought it for me a few months ago for my birthday," she answered.

"It's beautiful," he whispered. "And so are you."

Quickly, he leaned down, pressing his lips to Shelby's, letting his fingers tangle in her hair, letting her hands slide over his chest and back.

Eventually, she brought her hands to the button of his jeans, and pulled back, looking into his eyes.

"Go ahead," he whispered.

As he gave her permission, she popped open the top button and Ragnor heard the zipper of his jeans slide down.

Very quickly, his pants were off.

"By the Angel," she whispered.

"What?" he teased, a smirk on his face.

"Uh," she started, hesitating. "Your legs," she said. "They look amazing."

"Yeah," he said. "Claim you were talking about my legs."

A blush started to creep onto her face as Ragnor leaned down once again. She buried her face in his shoulder as she grabbed the band of his boxers and pulled him in closer, then slipped her hand into his boxers. Ragnor groaned low in his throat, Shelby grinning wickedly. Just then, someone knocked on the door. _God dammit._

"What do you fucking want?" Ragnor screamed.

The door opened, and Alec walked in.

"Magnus needs-" he started to say, and saw the two on the bed.

Shelby quickly pulled her hand out of Ragnor's boxers and grabbed her sweatshirt, covering herself with it.

"Ragnor fucking Fell-"Alec shouted.

"Whoa! Too personal!" Ragnor shouted.

"Shelby why did you have your hand down his boxers-" Then, as if realizing what he just said, he started to blush a deep tomato red. "Magnus get your fucking friend off my sister!" Alec shouted.

"What? Are you so sexually frustrated that you have to watch someone else going at it?" Ragnor growled.

"He won't be after tonight." Magnus commented as he stepped into the doorway, a smirk on his face, and Alec just started blushing.

"Thank you for the terrifying images, Magnus," Shelby said.

"Am I allowed to bring up the terrifying images you're giving me right now?" he asked, and Shelby scrambled away from Ragnor, throwing her sweatshirt on.

"Shut up, Magnus," Shelby and Ragnor said at the same time.

Magnus hurried to his friend's room, afraid of what he would find. After all, he had seen plenty of terrifying things in his life, but if those two were having sex, he would truly be scarred for eternity. And he meant eternity.

"What?" he heard Ragnor ask. "Are you so sexually frustrated that you have to watch someone else going at it?"

"He won't be after tonight," Magnus said as he stepped in the doorway, and saw Alec blushing. Unfortunately, he also saw Ragnor on top of Shelby, stripped down to his boxers, and Shelby with her sweatshirt pressed against her chest.

"Thank you for the terrifying images, Magnus," she commented.

"Am I allowed to bring up the terrifying images you're giving me right now?" Magnus asked.

He watched as Shelby shoved Ragnor off of her and tugged her sweatshirt on, flashing black marks and scars and a black bra.

"Shut up, Magnus," the two on the bed said at the same time.

"Why on earth would I shut up?" he asked.

"Because I will tell everyone in this world what you two did last night," Shelby threatened.

"No!" Alec shouted. "Shelby Cecily Lightwood, you had damn well better not!"

_Cecily? _Magnus thought. _Like Cecily Herondale? Like Will's sister?_

"Do you have to use my middle name?" she whined.

"Yes," Alec snapped.

"Fine," she pouted.

"Alright," Magnus said. "Now, first of all, Ragnor, please, for the sake of all that is good in this world, put some clothes on. Second of all, once you are dressed, get your ass in the living room."

"And, Shelby," Alec added. "Come with me."

"Alright," she said, following her brother out into the hallway.

"I do not even want to know what you two were doing," Magnus told his friend.

"Let's just say, she's an amazing kisser," Ragnor stated as Magnus walked out the door.

_Roommates, _he thought. _They can be so annoying._

**In case no one caught it, there was a reference to Ragnor's flower card by Cassandra Jean-lemon blossoms for discretion.**


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you want, Alec?" Shelby complained when they were out in the hall, away from Ragnor's room.

"Shelby," he scolded, "what on earth were you thinking?"

"I was thinking, 'Hey, Ragnor's pretty hot.'"

"Shelby!" he shouted. "Would you be serious?"

There was a tense moment of silence between the two.

"I'm sorry, Alec," Shelby whispered. "I wasn't thinking, it was just-"

"It was just what?" he cut in. "An accident? Shelby, do you realize what could have happened?"

"If you mean I could accidently get pregnant, technically I can't. He's a warlock, which means it's impossible for him to have kids."

"So? What if it had been someone else? What if it was a Shadowhunter? Or a mundane? Or a faerie? Or a werewolf?"

She had to admit, he had a point.

"Shelby, I love you. That's why I'm always so protective of you, especially now."

"Well, quit being so protective! There's a good chance that you'll die before I do, and if that happens, you won't be around to protect me," she screamed, and stormed off, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked as she ran through the living room.

"I'm fine," she whispered, running out the door.

Ragnor ran after Shelby, following her back to her house.

When Shelby opened the door, Ragnor slipped in behind her, quickly putting on an invisible glamour.

Suddenly, she fell to her knees and started sobbing.

"Shelby?" someone asked, coming to Shelby's side. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Shelby shook her head, and the boy, who had golden hair, held out his arms, and she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked.

"M-m-me a-and Alec h-had a f-f-fight," she sobbed, and Ragnor just wanted to hug her, and tell her everything would be okay.

"What about?" he asked.

"S-swear on the Angel you w-won't t-t-tell anyone," she choked out,

"I swear on the Angel I won't tell anyone," he said.

"M-me and this w-w-warlock h-had . . ." she trailed off.

"Sex?" the boy guessed.

Shelby nodded, and continued, "A-and Alec g-g-got really mad, a-and I j-j-just t-totally blew up a-at h-h-him."

"It's okay," he whispered.

"N-no it's n-not, Jace," she said. "He w-was j-j-just trying t-to protect m-me, and I-I j-just yelled at h-him."

She broke down sobbing again, and the boy, Jace, started rubbing her back.

"Calm down, Shelby," he whispered.

After a few minutes, Shelby finally started to get her sobs under control.

"C-can you please g-get me s-something to drink?" she asked.

"Sure," he said. "I'll get you some water, okay?"

"Thanks, Jace," she said.

"No problem," he said, and stood up, holding out a hand for Shelby. "Now, stand up."

Shelby took his hand, and Jace pulled her up.

"Can you please bring it to my room?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, and went to get a glass of water.

Shelby started to head up the stairs, and Ragnor stripped off his glamour, following Shelby.

At the top of the stairs, Shelby stopped, turning around.

"Ragnor?" she whisper-shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I-I followed you after you ran out. I-I listened to you and Alec talking, and when you ran out, I followed you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he added as she turned around. "Shelby, can you please turn around so we can talk?"

"I don't want to talk right now," she sobbed.

"And yet you were just talking to Blondie back there."

"Because he's my brother's _parabatai_, and when I've needed someone to talk to, Jace has always been there."

"Wasn't I just there for you not that long ago?"

"Can we please just not talk right now?" she asked, opening a door.

"Why?" Ragnor asked. "Why can't we talk now?"

"Because," Shelby sobbed, turning around, and Ragnor saw that her eyes were red. "I just want some time alone right now."

"Alright," he said, lowering his voice. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, where a tear had fallen. "We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" he said.

"I'll try," Shelby whispered. "Thank you, Rags. And I'm sorry for blowing up."

"It's okay," he said, and heard the door open behind him.

"Who's this?" Jace asked as he handed Shelby her glass, turning to Ragnor.

"This is Ragnor Fell," she said. "He's-he's the warlock I was telling you about."

"Oh," Jace said. "Just remember," he told Ragnor. "If you hurt her, you have to go through me, Alec and our sister."

Ragnor heard Shelby sigh, then replied with, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," Jace said, walking out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Shelby," he said, giving her one more kiss.

"Bye, Rags," she whispered, taking her glass with her over to her bed while Ragnor left, heading back to his house through the streets of Alicante.

"Hey," Magnus said as Alec walked back into the room. "What happened? Shelby ran through here, and it looked like she was about to cry."

"Yeah," Alec answered as he sat next to Magnus on the couch. "Me and her had our first big fight ever."

"What were you two fighting about?" he asked.

"What do you think?"

"Ragnor?" Magnus guessed.

"Yeah," Alec said.

"Hey," Magnus said, poking Alec in the arm. "Do you want to see what I meant earlier?"

"Really, Magnus?" he asked. "Now?"

"Yes, now," he answered. "It'll make you feel better."

Magnus led Alec towards his bedroom tugging at his shirt as he went, when he got to the door he quickly pushed Alec inside and shut and locked the door.

"Take your shirt off," Magnus ordered softly. Alec pulled his shirt up and off to reveal the black marks and scars scrawling across his skin. Magnus quickly pulled off his own shirt, which he'd been tugging at.

"Pants," Magnus ordered and Alec hesitated and flushed a deep red. Magnus quickly walked forward and unsnapped the button on Alec's pants drawing the zipper down. Magnus didn't stop removing items of clothing from each of them until both were down to their boxers. Magnus reached for Alec's boxers when Alec pulled away suddenly.

"Wait, Magnus. I-I-I'm not sure about this," Alec stuttered nervously.

"Relax and let me do everything okay?" Magnus gently soothed him. Alec nodded and let him continue.


	16. Chapter 16

Two Days Later . . .

Shelby was walking towards the house, not rushing.

As she approached, she felt herself slow even more, but she eventually found herself at the door, her hand raised to knock. She finally moved her hand, and Magnus opened the door, wearing nothing but a pair of Batman boxers, and Shelby just busted out laughing.

"What are you laughing about, Shelby?" he asked. "What is so funny?"

"Y-your . . . boxers," she got out in between laughs.

Magnus glanced down, as if realizing what he was wearing. "What? A man can't love Batman?"

"It-it's just . . . you look so stupid!" she screamed.

"Shut up," Magnus said, grabbing her arm. "Ragnor's in the kitchen," he added once Shelby was once again calm.

"Thanks, Magnus," she said, giving him a quick hug. "By the way," she shouted back, "I know what you and my brother did the other night!"

"How?" he shouted back.

"Alec may have mentioned it," she said as she came to the kitchen, where Ragnor was drinking a cup of coffee at a table, his back turned towards her.

Shelby walked over to him, resting a hand on his back.

"Hey, Rags," she whispered.

"Hi, Shelby," he said back. "I thought you said we'd talk yesterday."

"I said I'd try and come over. Mom and Dad made me stay at home to keep an eye on Max. I would've come over if it wasn't for my little brother."

"Then let's talk," he said.

"Can we talk somewhere where Magnus won't be around?" she asked.

"Alright," he said, standing. "Let's go to my room."

The two walked back to Ragnor's room, silence stretching between the two. When they got back to the room, the two sat next to each other, not making eye contact.

"So, umm, well," Shelby said.

"What happened the other night?" Ragnor asked.

"I blew up at you. I really didn't mean to. It was just-"

"Hormones?" he guessed.

"Yeah," she said. "I really didn't mean to, I mean, I had just had a fight with Alec and cried my eyes out in front of Jace. I just couldn't really keep myself together."

"Hey," he said. "It's okay. And how are you and Alec doing? You both seemed pretty upset."

"Oh," Shelby said. "Um, okay. He's still pretty upset about . . . the other night, but, I mean, you can't blame him. But other than that, he's not as mad as he was."

"Well, that makes me feel a little less like an ass. But something tells me he hates me a little more than he did before."

"Yeah. I mean, he did walk in on . . . us," she said.

"Yeah that's all on him . . . not my fault he walked in on us not the other way around."

"Ragnor," she scolded.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Beside," he added, "it's not like I'd mind if we did that again." Shelby was silent. "Come on, Shelby," he teased.

"Maybe later," she chuckled, leaning over and kissing him.

"I don't think I can wait," he whispered.

"Alec!" a voice shouted in his ear. "Wake up! Me and Iz need to talk to you!"

"Go back to bed, Jace," Alec mumbled, shoving his _parabatai _off his bed. "I'm tired."

"Yeah," Jace said. "And me and Izzy know why."

Alec quickly sat up, heat rushing to his face. "You do?" he asked.

"Of course we do! It was obvious the second you walked in the door."

"Oh, God," he moaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Yes!" Jace shouted. "And I'm happy you finally have a boyfriend!"

"What?" Alec screamed. "How the hell did you find out?"

"Uh," Jace started. "I figured it out. Like Clary."

"Clary knows?" Alec screamed.

"Yes. To be honest, I think Robert, Maryse, Max and Simon are the only clueless ones in our family."

"Dammit," Alec muttered.

"Well at least you don't have to hide it from us anymore," Jace laughed.

"Why don't you go screw yourself, Jace," Alec grumbled.

"Because you, me and Izzy have to talk. Also Clary already did" he added, grinning, then pulling Alec to his feet. "Now, to the kitchen!"

Alec let himself be pulled downstairs, where Izzy and Clary were already sitting at the table.

"You didn't say Clary was going to be here," he complained.

"Clary was going to be where?" Clary asked, a smile on her face.

"In this conversation," Alec said.

"I'm not in this conversation. I'm just sitting at the table."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?" Alec said as Jace sat next to Clary.

Ragnor let Shelby lean in, pressing their lips together.

"I don't think I can wait," he whispered.

"Just a little while," she promised as Ragnor moved her farther from the edge, once again positioning himself over her. "Why do we always end up here?" she asked.

"Luck," Ragnor guessed, pressing their lips together again.

"Must be," she whispered, pulling his shirt over his head.

Ragnor grabbed the edge of her shirt, looking her in the eye. As she nodded, Ragnor pulled off the sweater, and once again saw the marks and scars and necklace.

He leaned in again, this time pressing a kiss to her pulse point.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, trailing his lips down her arm.

He moved his lips back to hers, sliding his hands to the waistband of her jeans.

"Go ahead," she mumbled against his lips, and Ragnor quickly popped the button and slid down the zipper of her skinny jeans, pulling them off of her to show her legs, covered with multiple scars. "I know," she whispered. "I'm ugly."

"You're not ugly," he said, bringing his eyes to meet hers. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met," he said, and watched as she blushed. "You look adorable when you do that," he mumbled, bringing their lips together once again.

Eventually, Shelby managed to get Ragnor's jeans off, so there were very few pieces of clothing between them. Ragnor brought his hands to Shelby's bra. She nodded and he unsnapped it, pulling it off. Shelby reached for Ragnor's boxers.

"Go ahead," he whispered. Shelby tugged them down, and then gasped. Ragnor was in heaven that night, but too soon she had to head back to her house. _Damn mornings._


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey, Izzy," Shelby said as she walked through the door.

"Hey, Shelby," Izzy replied, and looked up, studying her older sister.

"What?" Shelby asked.

"You look different," Izzy said.

_Shit!_

"What, uh, what are you talking about?"

"You look different," Izzy said, and Shelby watched as her eyes widened, stepping closer to her. "You lost it, didn't you?"

"Lost what?" Shelby asked innocently.

"You know what," Izzy stated, as if it was obvious. "Where were you last night?"

"I was hanging out at a friend's."

"What friend's?" Izzy questioned. "The only people we know in Alicante-that aren't in the Clave-are in this house."

"I wasn't in Alicante," Shelby answered honestly.

"Then where were you?"

"I was-I was." Shelby sighed. Might as well tell the truth. "I was with a warlock I met at Magnus's party. His name's Ragnor Fell."

"Ooh," Izzy teased. "Shelby's got a boyfriend!"

Shelby quickly clamped her hand over her sister's mouth. "Would you be quiet, Izzy?" she hissed.

"Izzy?" a voice called from the stairs. "Is someone here?"

"Yes," Izzy called back once she had pried Shelby's hand off. "It's one of our own."

"Shelby?" Alec guessed as he stepped out into the hall.

"Hey, Alec," Shelby said as her brother wrapped her up in a hug.

"Where have you been?" he asked, pulling back and looking her in the eye.

"With Ragnor," she admitted, moving her eyes down to the floor.

"Hey," he said, lifting her face so he she was looking him in the eye. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Alec," she said, wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder.

Ragnor woke up, his sheets in tangles.

He glanced over, and saw Shelby lying next to him, her chest lightly rising and falling.

"Shelby," he whispered. "Wake up. It's morning."

"Hmm?" she asked.

"It's morning," he repeated.

"Ismorning?" she asked.

"Yes, ismorning," he mocked.

"Five more minutes," she said, curling against his chest.

"Fine, you can have five more minutes. But you can't spend them sleeping." he replied.

"Then how can I spend them, hmmm?"she asked.

"Like this" he replied, then leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hmmm,"she murmured, then continued to kiss him.

After a while, Ragnor asked, "You up yet?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Then get dressed," he said, getting out of bed to do so himself.

"Fine," she huffed, and Ragnor watched her as she put her clothes on. He just couldn't help it. She always looked beautiful, but now she looked even more so.

As Ragnor quickly pulled his pants on, he walked up behind Shelby, who was fixing her sweater.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek. "I love you so much," he added, trailing his lips down to her throat, where her pulse was beating wildly.

"I love you, too, Rags," she said, turning around and kissing the top of his head.

"Do you have to leave?" he complained, moving his lips to hers.

"Unfortunately," she mumbled against his lips.

"Can you come back later?" Ragnor asked, nibbling ever so slightly on her lower lip.

"I'll try," she replied, pulling away and walking out the door.

Later that day, as Shelby and Alec were resting, Jace called and said to meet them at the Accords Hall.

So that was how they ended up in the crowd of Shadowhunters and Downworlders, Shelby looking for Ragnor and Alec, she guessed, looking for Magnus.

"What are you two looking for?" Isabelle asked, though Shelby was sure Alec hadn't heard her.

Just as she was about to answer, and said, "Not what. Who. Magnus. I wanted to ask him to be my partner in the battle."

"And I was going to ask Ragnor," Shelby added, suddenly spotting green skin and white hair. She was sure Alec was about to protest that she shouldn't even be fighting, but before he could argue, she said, "See you guys later," and dashed through the crowd.

When Shelby got to Ragnor, his back was to her and he was talking to Magnus.

"Hey, Ragnor," Shelby said, cutting Magnus off in the middle of a sentence.

"Hey, Shelby," he replied, turning around, a small smile on his face. "What do you want?"

"I'm gonna go," Magnus said, beginning to walk away.

"Oh, Magnus," Shelby said before he could walk away. "Alec's looking for you."

"Okay," he said and walked off, leaving Shelby and Ragnor alone.

"So, what do you want?" Ragnor asked again.

"I _need _you to be my partner," she answered, pulling out her stele and raising an eyebrow.

"Alright," he said, holding out his arm.

"I've really wanted to come over the past couple of days," Shelby admitted, drawing the rune on his inner wrist. "I've just been forced to watch Max."

"It's okay," he said as Shelby finished drawing his rune and started on her own. "You don't have to visit everyday."

"But I should've visited you once," she argued. "And I _wanted _to visit you."

"You-" he started, but was cut off by Shelby, who had finally finished her rune.

"I honestly wanted to. Now will you please just kiss me?"

"Uh," he said, but he was silenced when Shelby pressed her lips to his.

They stayed like that for a while, Ragnor keeping his arms around her waist, Shelby with her arms around his neck.

When they finally broke apart, Shelby turned and saw her parents. They were staring their way, but after a moment she realized they weren't staring at her and Ragnor, so she turned around and saw what they were looking at.

Alec, a little ways behind her and Ragnor, had his arms around Magnus's neck and was kissing him.

"Someone just came out of Narnia," Shelby whispered to Ragnor, a smirk growing on her face.


	18. Chapter 18

Magnus was walking through the Accords Hall, trying to avoid Alec, when his "boyfriend" ran up to him.

"Magnus," he huffed out, "I've been looking for you."

"You have?" Magnus asked. He honestly didn't want to talk to him when he knew Alec would just make it seem like they were barely even friends. "I didn't know."

"Yeah." He was starting to get his breath back, and was starting to stand upright again. "I wanted to ask you to be my partner for the battle."

"I guess," he replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

Magnus watched Alec as he grabbed his stele and took his wrist, drawing a rune, his hair falling forward to hide his eyes. He looked so beautiful when he did that . . .

_Shut up, Magnus, _he told himself. _It's not like he'd let you kiss him in front of God and everyone._

Suddenly, Alec pulled away from him and began drawing a rune on his arm. Magnus turned to see if Ragnor and Shelby were still talking, and instead saw the most horrifying display of PDA in the history of the world.

When he turned back, Alec was looking at him as if he wanted to say something.

"Alec," Magnus said, "are you ok-"

Before Magnus was able to register what happened, Alec quickly pulled him closer, kissing him. And Magnus just stood there like the fucking idiot he was, wondering what the hell had just happened, when Alec finally pulled away.

The two looked around and saw people staring with them. Magnus looked around and spotted every single member of Alec's family just staring at them, except for Ragnor and Shelby, who were whispering to each other and smirking.

"So," Magnus said after an awkward moment. "How's your life been?"

Ragnor and Shelby were getting ready for the battle, Shelby in her gear, Ragnor in a pair of jeans and a shirt with a dagger and electricity ready to be shot at any demon stupid enough to come anywhere near his girlfriend.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"For a battle that will end with way more than a few demons dead at my feet?" she asked, an evil glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face. "Totally."

"Good," he said, leaning over and giving her the smallest of kisses. "Now let's go kick some demon ass."

"I could not have agreed with you more."

Meanwhile, Back In New York . . .

Chairman Meow was laying on the couch in Magnus's loft.

_I'm so lonely, _he thought.


	19. Chapter 19

"Shelby!" Izzy called from the other side of the door. "Come on! We've got an hour 'till the party! Let me come in and do your hair and make-up!"

"Fine!" she replied, opening the door so her sister could come in.

Shelby just looked at Isabelle as she stared at her. She had chosen a short white dress with a silver belt around her waist. She had pair the dress with a pair of white high heels that Izzy had bought for her for her birthday. They were easily six inches tall, which still didn't give her enough height to catch up to Ragnor. And Isabelle, her dear, dear sister Isabelle, was wearing a gold satin dress that hugged her body like the petals of a flower, and her hair was down. It was also very obvious that she had done her make-up already. She had on some gold glittery eye shadow, some blush and a shiny lip gloss.

"Damn," Izzy sighed. "Since when did you start wearing short dresses?"

"Since I started dating Ragnor," Shelby answered. "Now are you going to do my hair and make-up or not?"

"Alright, alright," Izzy said. "So what do you think Ragnor will what you to look like?"

"Shut up and do my make-up," she snapped.

Shelby sat in a chair as Isabelle did her hair and make-up. When Izzy finally finished, Shelby wanted to kiss Isabelle, she had made her look so amazing.

Iz had put eyeliner around her eyes and also put on white eye shadow. For lipstick, she had put on a pretty maroon color, and had even added some color to her cheeks. For her hair, Izzy had curled it so it fell over her shoulders in waves.

"Izzy!" she squealed. "Oh my God! Thank you so much!" Shelby quickly turned around and gave Izzy a hug.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Ragnor is going to have such a hard one when he sees you."

"Shut up." She quickly pulled away from her sister again. "Let's just go to Angel Square."

"Fine," she sighed. "But we have to bring Simon."

"I swear on the Angel," Shelby sighed, "I'm just gonna walk with Alec."

"Alec!" a voice shouted. Alec turned around and saw Magnus coming towards him, wearing a suit that he guessed was designer.

"Hi, Magnus," he said, breaking away from Shelby to see his boyfriend. "Where's Ragnor? 'Cause I swear Shelby will die if he doesn't show up."

"He's not far behind. He just had to brush his hair."

A moment after he said this, Alec heard his twin scream, "Ragnor!" As she rushed by, all he saw was a blur, which was pretty impressive considering she was wearing six-inch heels that made her tower over Alec.

"Ragnor, you and Shelby had better not leave the party to go have sex," Alec warned.

"Like you and Magnus won't go back to the house and do it," the warlock countered.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"Ladies, ladies," Magnus cut in, "you're both beautiful."

"Can we just go and have a good time?" Shelby asked.

"Fine," they agreed.

Ragnor and Shelby had gone to hide in the cluster of trees in the middle of Angel Square, where, hopefully, the over-protective brother couldn't see them.

After they had stayed and talked with all of Shelby's friends and family for a while, Ragnor started to get really bored, and had brought her to the group of trees so they could spend some time alone.

They had barely even gotten to the edge of the trees when Ragnor had started kissing her.

Of course, naturally, Shelby had dragged him into the trees, so he could do just about anything he wanted to her.

"Ragnor," Shelby moaned suddenly.

"Hmm?" he hummed, moving his lips to her neck, where there was only one necklace on her neck.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too."

"Really?" she asked. "Do you really mean it?"

"You're more important to me than life," he said. "And I want you to move in with me."

Shelby suddenly pulled on his hair so that he was facing her.

"I'll move in," she said. "Just don't leave me for anyone else, or you'll have to deal with my brother."

I promised," he answered, pulling her towards him for a kiss just as fireworks started shooting off in the sky.

**So, if you think I should write a sequel or something, tell me. Leave a review! Sorry this story was so crappy. :(**


End file.
